The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: All of Panem is watching you now, and they're hungry for entertainment. You know if you get boring, the Gamemakers will blow you to bits with the flip of a switch. Don't think about what happened last year, only focus on yourself and coming out alive. Don't hiesate to kill your allies .The only way to live, is to kill. The Second Annual Hunger Games have begun. *NOT A SYOT*
1. Prologue: Promise of a Lifetime

The Second Annual Hunger Games: Nothing to fear but fear itself 1

Camiliegh watched the TV screen with teary, stressed, worried, angry, and eventaully empty eyes.

She'd been through what no mother should've ever gone through. She'd both of her children die in front of her eyes, even though it was on nationwide television. The bottom line was that she'd seen them die, even when she'd struggled to keep them alive in the Dark Days, even when she tried to keep them safe best she could, even when she tried to hide them from the cruelity from the almost world best she could.

Carsonlie was only fourteen, and Junerose was only twelve.

Both of their lives' had ended in the First Annual Hunger Games, and now that the now annual time of year had come back around. The memories were haunting, especially when they were replaying the first Hunger Games Panem had ever knon and everyone was being forced to watch. She had almost no tears left to cry at this point, though, and now she just locked herself in her room, silently staring at the wall and willing herself not to vomit.

She looked down to the small bundle in her arms, "Shhhh. No, my precious baby girl, they won't hurt you...I promise they won't take you, too..."

* * *

Amiliegh knew it wasn't her daughter's fault she'd given birth.

She'd become pregnant at the very end of the Dark Days, shortly after her husband died with her own. The two women were left alone to comfort each other, mother and daughter, with Junerose and Carsonlie.

Now Junerose and Carsonlie were dead because of the Capitol.

The baby girl she'd given birth to was now three months old. She was young and innocent now, but in twelve years, she'd be eligible for the Hunger Games as well. She knew that as well as her daughter did, but still...

They couldn't just _kill _Jaimelynn.

She was an adorable litttle baby, that was for sure. She has black hair that was naturally layered and straight, since it obviously grew fast, and her eyes were big and green. She looked like her late father, and by the way she slept in her mother's arms now, she looked exactly like her mother when she was young...she looked like Junerose.

"I'll take her," the sixty-three women now took her only granddaughter in her arms, "you get some sleep."

* * *

Jaimelynn was a young baby, so she didn't understand a lot.

She, of course, did was babies do: Cry, sleep, wet their diapers, and coo. Of course, she could be cute too, but really, that just came naturally for her.

But she was a smart child, even if it wasn't completely obvious just yet. She knew her mother was sad, and when she cried, it made her cry, too. Her grandma was sad, too, but she didn't cry a lot. Both of them loved her and she knew it, but they were still sad.

Soon enough, she would begin to wonder why...

* * *

"Now, don't you worry," Amilieigh soothed the baby now as she changed her diaper, "your mommy is going to be back soon."

Soon enough, Jaimelynn stopped crying because she wanted her mother and fell asleep, leaving the older women to lean back, her cradled in her arms as she stroked her hair gently. She was innocent, just as Junerose had been, and she as Amiliegh were both detirmined to preserve it. Better than they had before, even going against the Capitol if that had to happen.

"We'll make you into a fighter..." she mumbled softly, cradling her gently and she fought back her own tears now, the sorrow of her late grandchildren starting to overwhelm her at this point, "nobody will hurt you...I promise."

And she would sooner die than break that promise.


	2. Reapings, Part 1: Districts 1-4

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 2

_**District One: The odds being in your favor**_

_**Jasmine, District One **_

"Whoah!" I grip the arm of my instructor has I struggle to regain my balance, "not cool, Joshua."

"I thought it was funny," he purred in his strange accent that I think he called French, "that is all for today, darling."

"Finally," I reply, chugging my water bottle before running to mirror, making sure none of the sweat from my dancing lesson made my make-up run.

Today's District One's reaping, so of _course _I'm excited. After that Annalisa Garcia chick got all that attention last year, I want to be bathed in even more riches. She thinks she's 'all-that' with all that popularity, but she's not. I'm better than her and my parents always tell me that because it's true.

I'm better than _everyone_.

I just know I've got whatever it takes to win the Hunger Games, too. I'm a dancer, so I'm really flexible and quick. During last year's games, I watched the tributes carefully and practiced to be like them. A few other nobodies tried to copy me by doing that, but they don't have it mastered like I do.

If one of the boys who tried to copy me goes in, he'll probably be one of my first kills.

_**Chastin, District One **_

"There," I wash off the extra gel from my hands quickly as I admire my shiny, brown hair now combed and gelled to perfection, "that's the real Chastin right there."

I flash myself my famous glowing white smile, twirling coolly on my heel and striding into the sunshine. I haven't put on my new white shirt that was supposed to make me look even more handsome than I already am, (not possible,) but I wasn't in any rush to cover up my beautiful abs and eight-pack. My skin's perfectly tan, and all the girls fawn over me, struggling to touch me or catch my eye.

Yeah, it's pretty awesome.

Today's this thing the Capitol calls a reaping, and I don't pay a lot of attention to it. Al it is is a chance to show off my body again, (even with a shirt on,) and I'll get a couple of more dates for sure at the end of this thing.

"Chastin, get your shirt on," Dad orders me, and I can see how his face in lined with worry lines, just like Mom's.

"Pushy," I retort, pulling it on and smoothing back down my hair carefully, "what's you two's problem, huh?"

"It's the reaping day," Mom says, her voice sounding empty, papery, and covered in worry through the dryness, "you could get chosen to go in the Hunger Games. That's our worst nightmare for you."

"I'm only in there a couple of times," I'm eighteen, so how bad can it be?

_**Jasmine, District One **_

Everyone else shows up the town square soon enough, and I stand restlessly with the other thirteen years olds. Most of them look scared and worried, so I'm the most bold face within the crowd. Even if I don't get picked, I can always just volunteer….

After some stupid film about the Dark Days and a reading of the Treaty of Treason thing, it's finally time for the drawing. Our escort wobbles her way over, reaching clumsily into the bowl and pulling out a slip, almost dropping it back and chuckling a slur. She had _way _too much beer this morning….

I feel a prod at the small of my back, and I glare at the person before realizing the escort his craning her neck, struggling to find the female tribute, "Jasmine Powers? Where are you, dear?"

"Here I am!" I burst out in a burst of reality, flouncing up on stage in my pink, frilly dress, "come on, District One: I will bring _honor_! Much more honor than District Two!"

Everyone approved, because now they are clapping for me, which I like. They _should _be clapping….I can already see a Victor's crown on my head.

_**Chastin, District One **_

I'm flirting with another girl when I hear my name being spoken into the microphone, "Chastin Dallson!"

"Oh, you're too kind," I purr seductively into microphone as I make my way onto the stage, doing a smooth hair-flip and making all the girls shriek their agreement as people applaud for me.

I don't like how the attention is shared between that little thirteen girl old girl and myself, though. She's soaking it up, too, and I can't help but scowl as I'm pushed into a building.

Mom and Dad have both been crying, and I arch an eyebrow, "What's your two's deal? All I'm doing is going into The Hunger Games: I'll be back."

"You have to try…" Mom grips my shoulders, making me fully conscience of how small she really is against my magnificent frame.

"You have to _really _try," Dad corrects her, and when he hugs me, I am again fully conscience of the fact I'm actually bigger than both of my parents, since I hit the gym to tone my muscles for flirting purposes.

"I said I'll come back," I sigh, rolling my eyes but hugging back because…well, they're my parents, "relax, I've got this."

_**Jasmine, District One **_

"That's my girl…." Mom is overjoyed I'm about to bring justice to this 'average' family, "that's my girl!"

"This won't take long," I promise, squeezing her and smirking as Dad hugs me as well.

Yeah, my life _rocks _right now.

* * *

_**District Two: Something to live up to**_

_**Shane, District Two **_

There are many, many ways of killing.

My training taught me most of these ways, and a few ways I learned from my father before he got sick. All of the Districts aren't going to be so lucky this year, though, because they aren't ready for murdering like I am. They are all stupid, reckless, and ready to overthrow the generous Capitol, just like last year. That Annalisa girl did what she had too without blinking, and now I'm going to do the same, even though I'm obviously not going to District 8 when I'm done. The others are all nothing but useless, trouble, and dangerous, meaning that it's necessary to get rid of them.

My parents are dead, but my father didn't like the others at all. And now, a year after his death and five years after my mother's, I'm going in the arena and I'm going to win for them, for Panem, for the Capitol, and even for myself.

I'm 17; the odds are in my favor this year for winning, anyway.

Brushing my blonde hair out of my stormy eyes and tucking the blood-red tie my father wore on special occasions, I step outside and start to the town gathering square. I'm joining the crowd of well-kept families and Peacekeeper trainees, like myself, and actual Peacekeepers, some faces terrified, some bored, and some eager and nervous. Rolling my eyes at the mix, I straighten my back and walk straight like a future Peacekeeper does, keeping my face solemn and my shoulder square, yet at an angle to grab someone if something went wrong.

_**Harina, District Two **_

Stretching out my back and allowing it to pop all across, I give the brush a final sweep through my fire-red hair. It makes me look exotic, since most people around here have blonde/brown hair and blue/brown eyes, while mine are emerald green. I am very beautiful, and with my fair build and knowledge, I know that I'm going to win this year's Games.

They were wonderful last year, especially because we got the first ever Victor of the Hunger Games in our very own District. She got a lot of attention, and I'm positive I'm going to have the same thing happen to me. I'm already, like, the most popular girls in school, so I'll get a lot of those sponsor things and I'll win for sure.

Impatiently, I bend my knees in place quickly, one after another, smoothing down some of my hair behind my ear. The other seventeen years old stare at me, looking annoyed, but I just glare in return, making their eyes dart away. Smirking to myself, I slid my hands into the back pockets of my sparkly, tight-fitting blue jeans, looking at the sky, bored, as the escort rambles on about how the Dark Days were horrifying, and then about the Treaty of Treason endlessly.

"Ladies first!" he finally announces with a broad smile, which brings my attention back as he thumps his way over to the reaping bowl, full of folded-up names, my own name in there six times, "Nichole Neaslie!"

The girl is right beside me, her eyes wide. Her face shows angry as well as fear as she takes a step out of our crowd. An ever smaller girl slaps her hands over her mouth in the fourteen year olds' section, sobbing, and I roll my eyes, showing Nichole back behind me. She glares at me a moment, then looks to me gratefully and questioning as I announce my fate.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Flouncing onto the stage as people start to clap a little, looking impressed, confused, and a little proud. Spinning a bit, I bring the microphone my mouth, flashing them my perfect smile.

"My name is Harina Octoglon," I announce proudly, "and I am going to make sure that I come with a crown!"

That gets pretty much everybody cheering, and Nichole sends me a thankful, relieved smile as I soak up the love from my District mates.

_**Shane, District Two **_

She's too confident she's going to win, but I'm not going to let her know that.

"Jerome Hines!" our escort announces in his ridiculous, booming Capitol accent, and I only look at the frail-looking twelve year old before stepping out of the crowd and climbing on stage.

"I volunteer as tribute," I repeat what this Harina girl called out minutes before, and the way both of them look at me, they both didn't expect me-or anyone, really- to volunteer for possible death, especially when there was already a volunteer in our District.

"And what is your name, young man?" wiping his brow, the escort asks me this, putting the microphone close to my lips, his eyes shining with curiousness and excitement.

"Shane Damen," I reply simply, not bothering to promise a Victor when they're already staring at him.

Sitting in the Justice Building, alone, I simply lay back, relaxing on the soft fabric of a brilliantly designed couch. It's even nicer in here than it is my home, where I live off of my parents' remaining wealth, and it will be even better in Victor's Village, which has only been completed recently and is still vacant, considering Annalisa is living in District Eight.

She may be a winner, but she is a fool to worry with the District of a dead boy, and I'm not going to have any regrets about murdering twenty three other children.

_**Harina, District Two**_

My parents aren't worried about me, and rightfully so. They just give me delicate hugs, smiling and telling me they'd see me soon. I do the same back, and I am doing my nails with some nail polish I found in this room when I get two more visitors that I didn't expect or really care that much about.

"You saved my life," Nichole says, grabbing my wrist and sitting me up right from where I was painting my toes, making my brush smear paint across my foot.

I glare at her, "So what? I didn't do it for you; I did it so I can win."

"You might not," her tone is colder and harder now, but her glare on me is loose, showing me she is grateful for the coincidence, "but I'll sponsor you."

"I'm so glad you saved her…." The fourteen year old who was sobbing at the reaping is suddenly hugging me tightly, which makes me recoil, "Nikki is all I've got."

"What are you talking about?" we're District Two: We don't have poor people. Well, we do, but they live on the edge of the District like the rats they are, and I'd seen these two in school before.

"I mean, our mother died a year ago, and we live in the adoption home," now I notice the marks of angry hands on Nichole's face and neck, and the bruises on the other girl's frail arms, "I have to protect Claire; she's my little sister. We're all we've got, and if I left or lost her, I'd have killed myself a long time ago."

"Thank you so much," Claire says softly, slowly un-clinging herself from me as Nikki wraps her arms around her protectively, comfortingly.

As they are pulled out, I feel kind of bad for them. Oh, well; at least they've got each other. And because I volunteered for Nichole's place in the Games, she won't die, and that little girl, Claire, won't be tortured in the orphanage or killed.

How wonderful of a person am I?

* * *

_**District Three: Repetition in History **_

_**Jeskika, District Three **_

When I look in the mirror, I think about how much I'm like Genevieve from last year, but how different I am at the same time.

She was a very, very beautiful girl, and everybody knew it. But she was also a romantic and loved her District partner, and he loved her. That basically ended up getting both of them killed in the end, but like her, I have a crush on my future District partner.

Alfred is an ego-maniac and pretty mean, but he's also strong, smart, and if he didn't have a soft side, tears wouldn't be dripping onto his cheeks now as he stood alone on stage with our escort.

"Now the ladies!" our escort squeals, pulling out a slip of paper from the top of the reaping bowl full of names and unfolding it eagerly, "Yasmina Davis!"

Yasmina is a girl who goes to my school who is ADHD and sometimes blurts out random things about wizards and monsters; she won't make it ten seconds into the Games. Taking a deep breathe, I step out of the crowd before she can, striding to the stage quickly and standing beside Alfred, face pale and sweaty. Pretty much everyone in the District is staring at me in shock; they know that I'm not Yasmina, but the Capiolites who signed us in and are taking us to slaughter don't.

Besides, I look a lot like her. My hair is long and blonde, and my eyes are a pretty brown, or so I've been told. Even though I look in the mirror a lot, I don't see the beauty many boys have drooled over. Either way, I'm going into the Games with Alfred Taylor.

Maybe I can grow closer to him now that I've silently volunteered.

_**Alfred, District Three**_

What the heck just happened?

I don't bother knowing the names of my classmates' a lot unless they're, like, drop-dead gorgeous, but I know the chick that just stepped up on stage is no Yasmina Davis. Whatever her real name is, she's beautiful….how the heck did I miss that before?!

But whatever; she is going to win like I am. I mean, I'll keep her alive for a little while, but after that, I'll kill her off and then bring myself home as a crowned Victor. The Games won't be hard to play, of course; I'm too awesome for that, and nobody's going to be able to kill me.

This will be e_asy_.

_**Jeskika, District Three**_

Yasmina stares at me blankly.

Her stare is as empty as her eyes, once very beautiful and innocent, but now there is no life in them what so ever. She is hollowed out from time, even if we live in a well-kept District. Her mother died while birthing her, and her father is always too busy to deal with her. She just her brother in the uprising, and she is mentally retarded.

She's had a hard life, but somehow, I know that is grateful that I am being her for her.

_**Alfred, District Three **_

My mother is a complete mess.

"Mom….Mom!" I grip her shoulder firmly, shaking her small frame pretty hard, "I'm fine, okay? I'm going to come home!"

"You have too…." She chokes out, and I roll my eyes, letting her fall backwards into my dad's build as he glares at me, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't you hurt her again!" he is screaming at me _again_, but at this point, in my life, I'm immune.

"Come at me!" I yell back, getting to my feet as he lays her sobbing on the couch I was sitting, hitting me square in the jaw with force I knew he had, learning off it once again just last night.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, I try to return the punch, but he catches my fist easily and spins my around my arm. He starts to bend it behind back, but I kick out, catching an ankle, and when he bends slightly, I throw him over my head. He crashes into the in table with a mighty shattering sound, but he's had worse and I know it. Sitting up, he head-butts my stomach, making him stumble backwards, allowing him to knee me between the legs and grab at my hair. I do the same to his hair, yanking up and tackling him into the shattered glass of the lamp his force demolished, but that's when Peacekeepers yank us apart.

When they're gone, I feel bad for my mother, not for him.

_**Jeskika, District Three**_

As Alfred and I board the train, me still half-blind from all the photos taken of we two on the way to our train car, the smell of food makes my stomach gurgle. I'm typically a pretty hungry person, and the thought of the rich Capitol food makes my mouth water. I think it's making Alfred's mouth water too, at first, but that's when I see its blood and saliva as he opens his mouth to tend to it, making me gasp.

"What happened?" I ask worriedly, but when he glares at me and tells me to shut and mind my own business, I begin to think volunteering to be with him was probably a bad idea….

* * *

_**District Four: Laugh so you won't Cry**_

_**Marlina, District Four **_

It's awful to have to live your entire life in fear.

Even though I live in a wealthy District, even before the Hunger Games became known I've been afraid. My daddy drinks a lot of the time, and mommy does drugs a whole lot, and my brother smokes at least three packs a day. Our house really stinks because of it, and I'm usually locked in my room. Sometimes mommy hits me, and daddy whips me with a belt when he's had a long day. My brother hates me, and when he talks to me, it's always with hate.

I'm scared, and today, I'm even more terrified.

Today is Reaping Day. If I am reaped for the Hunger Games, I will surely die. I saw what happened to the District 12 girl last year, how she was broken by the Capitol, and then how they enjoyed it when she was dead. I'm a lot like her; I'm not strong, and I'm not trained or anything special like that.

Fear is engraved permanently in my heart as the name echoes in my brain and soul, "Marlina Trout!"

_**Morgan, District Four **_

I'm not in a big hurry to get to the District reaping, but Nezer certainly is.

"Dude, slow down!" I complain as he drags me, running as fast as he can and almost making me fall down and ruin my new shirt and black pants, the ones I forced him to give me.

"Thanks to _your_ slow-ass self, we're going to be publically whipped and killed!" he yells in response, his parents at our heels just as frantically, as I'm basically thrown into a section of children that's roped off by both Nezer and a couple of irritated looking Peacekeepers.

I catch sight of my little sister in a section that looks like it's filled with sniffling twelve-year-olds and roll my eyes. Rose wishes she could be as awesome as me, but she's not, and she doesn't have what it takes to survive like I do. If she goes in the Games today, she'll die right off the bat, and I know that. My little bratty brother, Tommy, is only eight, so he won't have his name is the reaping bowl, like mine is, but he'll get what's coming for him soon enough.

I'm tired of people lecturing me about taking care of the two spoiled brats. I always tell them to take them, I don't them, or to suck it up and deal with it because I'm going to do it. I just stay with Nezer, eat their food, and wear his clothes, because I know they can't get rid of me as well as they do. Rose and Tommy can die for all I care; they won't be spoiled by me like they were by our parents before they died a month ago.

A small voice in the back of my mind nags about how they would be so disappointed in me right now, and it's enough to make my eyes sting a little as the escort from the Capitol announces the girl tribute's name, "Marlina Trout!"

A little twelve year old with welts on her arms starts to cry in the crowd near Rose, and I feel kind of bad for her. We all know that she's got a hard home life, but the orphanage isn't any better than what she probably goes through at home. Nobody can really do anything about it, just like nobody is going to volunteer to save her as she's pulled onto the stage as she sobs, sinking to her knees in front of all of us and clutching herself. She's not begging for help, though; she's just crying, fear on her face as it always is.

Poor kid.

_**Marlina, District Four **_

Nobody says anything as my sobs ring through the entire place, but nobody ever does to me. Through the sounds of my sobbing, though, I hear the male tribute's name, someone who may kill me soon.

"Morgan Hattie!"

A tall boy who looks about eighteen steps out of the crowd, looking pretty surprised but not the least bit afraid, which shocks me into choked up cries. He steps onto the stage with a small, kind of a knowing smirk on his lips as he grabs my arm, holding me on my feet as the escort smiles broadly at me two, showing off too-perfect, lined-up teeth.

"District 4, your Hunger Games tributes: Marlina Trout and Morgan Hattie!"

She thrusts our hands in the air, even the hand holding his arm is up much higher than the one that grips my hand, and I pale, sniffling and wiping my face with my other sleeve. There's no doubt about it; I'm going to die in no time.

In the room where my family was supposed to say goodbye, only my brother comes to see me. And when he does, he stares at me blankly for about two minutes straight in a hauntingly mute kind of way, and then slaps me as hard as he can across my face, making more tears pile in my sticky, splotchy eyes.

"You better win, or you'll regret it," he says, his raspy, deep voice scraping my mind like nails on a chalkboard as his smoke-filled breathe almost suffocates me as I just nod frantically.

The second he's slammed the door behind him, my amnesia acts up.

_**Morgan, District Four **_

"I would say you have to win….but I'm not sure I really want you too," Rose says in that soft voice of hers as she glares daggers at me, but I've gotten used to it, ever since our parents' deaths.

"Well, I will," I shrug, "besides, you have poor, little Tommy too look after."

I'm taunting her with the truth, and she just snarls at me, "You sorry son of a bitch…I hope you die slowly and painfully. You _aren't _the same anymore."

"Well, everything changes, now doesn't it, you little brat?" I snarl in return, still smirking as I push her out of the room, "don't bother letting Tommy in here. Wouldn't want me to eat him, now would you?"

As soon as I've clicked the lock to the door, I let my head fall back as I sigh shakily. I've got this really cool, cocky personality plastered on my face and in my life, but I'm still kind of afraid. Either way, that persona is now my permanent one, because I'm going to get in the bloodthirsty group that's bent on winning.

And then, one by one, I'm going to stab them in their backs and rip their hearts out with a knife.


	3. Reapings, Part 2: Districts 5-8

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 3

_**District Five: Lasting **_

_**Mazie, District 5 **_

Slowly, I reach into my jeans' pocket and feel it, sighing in relief. Good...it's still there. Looking up to the sky, the ever present grayness lurking among the red-hot clouds, I breathe out slowly and take a caution step forward, fixing my eyes back to the crowd and what's going on around me. Reaping Day around here is also the day that they pick up shipments, like every two weeks of the month, so the factories are pumping frantically, some to play catch up, others to get ahead of the game. Either way, the pollution is high from the factories, and a lot of people are coughing as we all file into the town gathering place.

_Now, don't you go into the Hunger Games and die! _

Mother's words echo in my head, and I roll my eyes in memory. I guess she means well, but it's not like I can control whether or not my name is chosen. True, it's only in the already infamous glass bowl three times, but the odds aren't in my favor a lot. Sure, I'm smart and I might could win the Games, (I'm a lot smarter than last year's tributes,) but would winning bring relief?

Maybe not.

But I do have three mouths to help feed as well as my own. Mom is so strict with our food and everything, and Grandmother just so sweet. Dad is a real jokster and I love to harmless pranks on people with him, and if I had to leave him behind for death...

"Welcome!" our tropical-looking escort drawls out in a strange accent, "welcome, all you dudes and dudettes! The time has come once again for us to select one girl and one boy tribute for the Second Annual Hunger Games...last year's Games were totally epic!"

He makes a strange sign on both of his hands with his thumbs and pinkies sticking up as he juts out for emphasise, and I recoil with everyone else. Not only does he look really weird, but he talks strangely and is wearing summer clothes from District 4 in May. Then again, all the Capitalites are nuts in my opinion, and this guy is obviously no expection in any of our opinions; I can tell from the looks on everyone's faces.

We are all silent as he smoothes down is brightly colored shirt and goes to the female tribute's bowl, "Well, dudette's first!"

...What is a dudette?

None the less, my heart is racing as he plucks a name free from the other's and strides back to the microhpone. Everyone's faces are grim and terrified, and I bite my lower lip. I have to keep my composure; I have to look calm in the face of danger. The odds are still in my...

"Mazie Copper!"

Okay, so maybe they aren't in my favor anymore.

For a few moments in life, all in Panem is completely still and silent. A girl with a relieved face pushes me forward suddenly, and I turn to glare at her before turning to the stage again. Breathing deeply, I start walking to the dust-covered temparary stage, eyes wide and body stiff with each movement I make. But my face, as I see on the screen, is remarkably calm, which satisfies me enough to stand beside the escort and not break down.

Not just yet...

_**Vince, District 5 **_

Pointless.

Fear is so freaking pointless. It doesn't get anyone _anywhere, _and it just makes me angry in general.

_Everything _makes me mad.

And I am so freaking tired of it. Even if my name isn't called, I'm going to make sure that I go in the arena and do what that guy last year: Step off the plate and be blown sky high before the new kind of torture begins.

Then-and only then- will I be _truly _free from anger.

"Vince Presco!"

_Thank God. _

_**Mazie, District 5**_

Vince Preso goes to my school; he has a bipolar problem.

He looks so relieved as he climbs on the stage, and I can't say I blame him. If I had to live in pretty much constant misery and anger/fear, I would be relieved to be set up for my own death. But I'm not, and I'm scared and half dead while he's still breathing and actually looks happy and peaceful. It's nice to see it on him after all he's been through, at least; someone will be happy in the arena, even for a slice of a moemnt in time.

And then the happiness will be crushed by the Capital.

_**Vince, District 5 **_

Mom scratches me across the cheek when she enters the room.

In reponse, I shove her back, even though Dad once told me to never hit a women. That's when the abuse began; when he committed suicide in front of our eyes. I was a scrawny seven year old when he shot himself, probably miserable from Mother's bipolar that she cursed me with, and she started to beat me while screaming and crying. Ever since then, the abuse has become a nightly thing.

Sometimes she does it in public; nobody ever tries to do anything to prevent or stop it, anyway.

"You dumbass!" she screams at me, trying to tackle me but her form just bouncing off of my large, built one, "you little ingrate, going into the damn Hunger Games! What the HELL were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how I hate your sorry ass," I reply, shoving her right out of the room and slamming the door with a mighty crack.

**_Mazie, District 5 _**

"I promise."

Grandmother relaxs her grip on me, tears still slipping down her face as she sadly trudges away. Mother has already been in, and now all that's left is Dad. He runs in, wrapping me in his grasp, and I inhal his scent and try not to cry. If I'm going to do it, but I don't want to scare him anymore than I know he already is. His clothes are clean and smell as soap, and it brings some comfort by leaving it's scent on my own clothes as he pulls back.

"Oh, Mazie. If you die...who am I going to play pranks with?" he sniffs, trying desparetly to calm both of us down with a whimpered out joke, and I pull him close.

"I don't plan on doing," I tell him, being serious for once, "I promise, I am going to do _everything _I possibly can to win...I know I have to come home. Too much is at stake for me not too."

That's not nessacary true. They can take care of themselves, even though it'd be harder, but we're all really clear. Well, maybe not Mother and I so much, but Grandmother would be crushed without me, and Dad might take it the hardest when I'm his only daughter and his partner in crime. He's my best friend, too, and that's something that i'm willing to fight for.

As soon as he's left, I feel in my pocket, then pull out the silver Mockingjay pin.

_Good. Still there. _

* * *

**_District Six: Something to Return To _**

**_Susan, District Six _**

"C' mon, beautiful," I coo softly, stroking the side of her youthful face, "it's time for us to go."

A whimper makes it's way out of her lips softly as she looks to me with big, innocent, brown doe-eyes that are filled with fear. My heart breaks for my little sister; her name's not even in the Reaping Bowl this year, but soon enough it will be, in just two years. Both of us are faced with the grim reality, and I know it scares her. Gently, I lift her out of her bed and help her dress herself in a small yellow-orange dress as she tries obviously not to cry. Wrapping my arms around her and sliding her into my lap carefully, I play gently with her auburn hair and rock her a bit.

"What if it's you?" she whispers softly and shakily.

"Then...then I'll try to win," Maple and Sync made it pretty far last year, after all, so maybe-just maybe-somebody from this District like me could actually win the Games.

"But if what if you can't?" her eyes are shining now with hot, salty tears, and I press my face into her hair and hold her close, willing my tears to stay at bay as she grips onto me tightly.

Dryad is my little sister and she's all I've got left.

If I can't win for her sake, then there never was any hope for me living life.

_**Jaimsa, District Six **_

My mind is not on the Reaping.

I have have a lot of more important things to be thinking about, anyway. Like the concluding ingredents in my newest creation, Morphline, which will cause numbness of the brain and ultimantely cause lest pain for the test subject and anyone who is get a dose. Too much would corrupt the person, but with a little at a time, it _will _become the most sucessful tool in scienctific history.

"Jaimsa Hendu!"

Odd. I could have sworn that the escort for the newly enstated Hunger Games was to call the female tribute's names first...

Wait a moment.

...That is _my name_...

_**Susan, District Six**_

A thirteen year old boy is chosen to fight to the death.

The thought of having to watch him possibly be killed like any of the other tributes last year made me sick to my stomach. It's a struggle not to vomit right there in horror as I tremble in the crowd of fifteen year olds, making a few stare at me, which made me want to crawl in a hoe in die. I'm so painfully shy, and my heart is about to crack my ribs as the escort pulls a name from the female tribute bowl.

Don't be me...don't be me..._don't be me..._

"Susan Maryfield!"

_It's me. _

_**Jaimsa, District Six**_

Tears are pushing out my eyes as my mother and father hold each other, having myself squashed between their hug.

They do not care for so much; they consider me to be quite foolish and quite pointless in their lives. It was always a goal of mine to make them proud, but I do know that I do not have what it takes to win these Hunger Games. I will more than likely die right off the bat, and for some reason, I am alright with this grim reality. Perhaps it is because I know that, if I win, I will not only return to the same life of being ignored and undestimated, but I would also return as a murderer.

I am not willing to do this to myself.

_**Susan, District Six **_

"It was you!"

Dryad is soaking the front of my shirt with her tears, and I can't say I can blame her. I'm terrified for my own life, because if I die, she's going to be forced to fend for herself or go to the adoption home. The home isn't too horrible and wouldn't mistreat her, but the people who run it are usually drunk/high, meaning the neglect level is high. Since many of the children in the District are orphans alone, if at all, the only children in the Home are the babies and toddlers, which would make her the oldest, which also would mean her having to try ad take care of the babies.

I can't let that happen to my little sister.

"Dryad...I promise I'm going to come back," I squeeze her shoulders gently, yet firmly, "I promise you I'm not going to leave you alone."

"B-but wh-what if y-you die?" her voice is shaking, showing how youthful she really is, and my heart cracks for my sister who never knew our mother, who never knew our father, who barely Jonas, who was never around and who never cared for us, and only knew me as family.

"If I die, you can take of yourself. I know you can; don't go to the Home if you can help it," there _are _two homes, but the other one is full of strict, bitter people, not to mention it is the past home of our two fallen tributes from last year, "and you have to be strong for me, Dryad. Promise me?"

"B-but..." she sputters, and I embrace her tightly.

"Promise me," my voice is hoarse, whispery, and shaky, and she peeks up at me with sad, wide eyes.

"I promise."

No sooner has she said this than she is yanked out by the Peacekeepers, leaving me with nothing to hold onto for hope, and everything to return to.

* * *

_**District Seven: The Prince(s) and the Demon**_

_**Preston, District Seven **_

"Isn't it just the cutest bump in the world?" I giggle as Damain puts his paws on my baby bump, eyeing it up and down curiusly with sparkling eyes.

"It is," he agrees, just before the smile lossens from his face, "baby...Randolph isn't going to be happy when he realizes Elise isn't his baby, you know. Have you told him yet about...us?"

He stares at me expectantly, and I allow a sugary smile to play and spread across my lips as I kiss his slightly pink cheek. He's much more interesting than Randolph ever will be, anyway; no need to let that loser know that I'm not pregnant with his baby. He'll figure out when I birth this kid, of course, and then he can move on get over it. I've been done with him ever since that first night making intense love with Damian, and he's a retard if he can't put two and two together, even if he doesn't know I'm always 'cheating' on him.

But he still spoils me and buys me fancy things, so I'm not letting his heart break yet.

_**Lukas, District Seven**_

"Hurry up and let's get this over with!"

I have to roll my eyes a little as Nic demands Mom, Dad, and I to hurry up and catch up with him. He doesn't have too much to worry about on this day; his name is only in the reaping bowl twice this year. We're lucky enough not to have to take tessare, even though Dad has only one arm from a lumbering accident and Mom's face is badly scarred from being spreayed with acid as a kid, but I'm seventeen, which means my name is the bowl six times this year.

Honestly, I'm scared.

But I don't want to freak out Nic, my parents, or anybody else. So, for their sake, I keep my usual plastered on my face, calling out to my friends with their nicknames softly to make them smile just a bit to replace their terrified expressions, at least for a second. Taking a deep breathe, I stand with the other seventeen ears old, fidgetig as the escort climbs the stage for her speech.

As she drones on, my eyes wander to my side, which is occupied by a boy at least a foot shorter than me with a hollowed out face and large, slouched shoulders, and I imagine my best friend there instead. Her long light brown was always so fluffy and volumized, despite where we live, and her eyes were a brillant blue, ones that shown into anyone's souls. She was very, very beautiful, and my shyness always got the best of me. Maybe, if she were here right now, I could tell her how I felt, and that no matter what, we were going to be okay and that I was going to protect if she possibly got reaped.

However, she never will know the horror of the Hunger Games, and that's probably for the better.

**_Preston, District Seven _**

I flip up my wide hips again, making my too-short green skimpy shirt flip up to give Randolph another little peek as the Capital person rambles on stage about something. Things are quiet everywhere is a giggle flirtingly, spinning and flipping to give him a peek of the other side as the person on stage reads something off of a sheet of paper.

"Preston Tonks!"

...Wait a minute!

How could this happen to _me_? I'm so pretty and talented and smart and sexy, and now I am going to have to crawl with the lowlifes in a stupid little arena. And, above all of that, I might actually _die_. Actually, of course I won't; I'm _way _too important for that to possibly happen. But I don't want to mess with it at any rate, and I start to glare as I am marched on stage by some filthy Peacekeeper, telling people they'd better volunteer for me with my eyes and face.

But nobody volunteers.

Those selfish little maggots will pay soon enough and regret they'd ever tried set me up to almost die.

**Luk****as,**_** District Seven **_

The world moves in slow motion, it seems.

One minute, I am standing in the crowd, the Preston girl flouncing on stage and trying to glare people into volunteering for her. And the next minute, I'm on stage beside her, knees quaking visibly as I stare out into the relieved, yet surprised faces of the crowd. My eyes lock gaze with Nic, who is being completely mute for once, and my heart goes out to him.

_Maybe...just maybe...I could possibly win..._

**_Preston, District Seven _**

My goodbyes are pretty uneventful for me.

Oh sure, I cried for Randolph, telling him I was going to try and win and that I loved him and stuff. He just cried back, actually meaning his tears, and told me he loved more than anything else before he patted my stomach and told me to win for 'the both of them'. When he was gone, Damian came to hug me and rock me a little as I cried all over again, plucking tears easily from my eyes as I sniffled pitifully.

"I'm so scared...I'm so sorry," I whimpered out to him, and he bought it as he rocked me more before he slipped something in my little purse.

"A token, so you'll come home," he tried to smile at me before leaving, and once those two losers were gone, I kicked back in a chair and waited for the stuipid escort to take me a life of luxary and glory to come.

_**Lukas, District Seven **_

"Of course he'll win!"

That's just like Dad: Being optomistic when all hope is truly lost, or at least when he seems like that. Even with one arm, he is always giving the family hope, and Mom is always caring and nuturing the lot of us, making our family full of love and happiness. Even so, her expression is highly pained as se grips me, our tears mixing in with each other's.

"Maybe...I can win," I say soflty, my voice shaking and cracking as I try to comfort them all, "I can...do an axe really well."

"That's right," as usual, Nic is being loud and animated, but he has legit fear, hope, and concern written across his youthful face, "Dad's right; you've got this! Why wouldn't you come home, anyway?"

"Good point."

That's actually not a good point, since I'm probably not going to be able to make it the first night, especially if those the richer Districts have kids like they did last year. Even so, I keep smiling and trying to bear everything alone until their yanks from my fingertips, leaving me with my thoughts, mememories, and an old, familar ghost.

"I'll win for you," I whisper sotly, gripping the little smooth piece of wood in my hand, the one with **LC **and **EH **carved deep within him.

_Emma...I will, _I promise again mentally as I flop back and wait for my possble death to creep closer, _I will win for you. _

* * *

_**District Eight: Showing All You've Really Got **_

_**Olivia, District Eight **_

The ruler smooths across the various patterns as I work vigerously on the sketch and outline of each layer, and I finally allow myself to sit up. My back muscles snap and complain quite loudly and I stretch out, shoulders popping all across as I yawn loudly. I've been up pretty much all night working on this dress, and I have every confidence in the wold that the Capital will trend around it now, just like they have my last three pieces of work. In fact, if I get chosen today, I will be able to the show off my newest creation to the Capital and all of Panem on live TV.

That's certainly the goal.

Besides, I could probably win. I'm not lovesick or crazy like last year's tributes, at least, and that already ups my eyes. I'm seventeen, I'm beautiful, and I'm full of talent; of course I can win the Hunger Games with no problem. Either way, it's time to head out, and I smooth down my first design, a blue shirt with ruffled black and white base and a multi-colored-layered skirt and pumped kicks.

I'm _totally _ready.

_**Leo, District Eight **_

They're fighting again.

My parents are intertwined together by fate, and they aren't divorcing. It's really annoying sometimes, but honestly, at this point I don't really care about what they say or what they do. They are always going to love and hate each other, and I am always going to be caught in the middle, since I'm not smart enough to move out when I haven't gone to school for years. I will be a deadbeat and listen to all their fighting and all of their love-making, and I will deal with it.

That's just life, now isn't it?

**_Olivia, District Eight _**

Even though I'm positive they're not supposed to do this, our tribute escort decides to read the male tribute's name off first. Carefully, he plucks a name from the very bottom of the pile and read in a loud, clear voice.

"Leo Darrix!"

The boy beside me stirrs a little, looking up and blinking, as if clearing his head and coming back into reality. I roll my own eyes as he stumbles on stage, walking both like a drunk and an empty shell of a boy. For a moment, I feel bad for him, honestly.

"Olivia Haetin!"

...Perfect.

_**Leo, District Eight **_

I stare at the patterns, so brilliant and vibrant, in the couches as I sit alone.

Mother is probably sobbing her eyes out of her 'her poor baby boy', and Father doesn't really give a hang about whether I'm alive or dead. So sit alone, in silence, reminissing on what death will be like. I can't help but wonder if it will be quick and painfuless, or if it will be drawn out and torturous. Maybe I'll see it coming, maybe I won't; maybe the Gamemakers will get bored of me eagerly and blow my sky high.

Either way, Death is already knocking on my front door, and I'm more than ready to answer.

_**Olivia, District Eight **_

"Be beautiful; you WILL win!"

These are the lovely words mother leaves me with, and I smirk a bit as I smooth down my dress again. There is no doubt I wil be showing this off in the Capital, probably during the Welcoming Cermony or the Tribute Interviews, and everyone will love me even more than they already do. The thought makes me smirk as I lean back, propping up my feet and stretching out my toes.

The other tribute is seventeen and strangely distanced and hollowed; he'll die quickly, for sure.

I'm just that will never be me.

* * *

_**Annalisa's P. O. V. **_

Emmaliegh looks a little sick as she watches the replays of the Reapings late tonight.

I can't say I blame her for that as her little brother, Jackson, sleeps soundly in their bed with little Rose, both of them cuddling together and out almost cold. I find myself remembering my reaping, how I felt and how much I was detirmined to win, and then how I did and became of the poistion I am in right now: The First Victor of the Hunger Games in Panem History, with a District 9 baby and two District 11 little siblings, and while I am from District 2, I am a Head Peacekeeper in District Eight.

Honestly, I haven't forgotten what it is like to love and lose, just like how Emmaliegh is feeling about her older sister being killed. I cried to myself in privacy at our Districts' reapings, at the small, helpless boy chosen that reminds me so much of my one and only temparary love.

But now all I can do is mentor District 2, and hope they'll go easy on these other tributes in the arena.


	4. Reapings, Part 3: Districts 9-12

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 4

**_District Nine: Dreaming Impossible Things _**

**_Althea, District Nine _**

_Puddles splash in the distance, _

_Cold footsteps imprint the frozen concrete. _

_Sound echoing off of the walls... _

"Nobody to hear my strangled call..." I mutter as I write furiosuly, stretched across the sun-basked tree limb with the sun shining, warming up my back as I half dream, feeling both tired and wide awake.

It doesn't really surprise me nobody is paying attention as I hide above their heads, encased my persnal paradise. Writing is my way to truly escape to the life I've experinced as being-not neglected, rather ignored, by everyone. The sorrows older siblings will sing include the whines about how the younger siblings get _so _much attention, but my life is centered on being plopped in the middle of choas. Marya is perfect and Jonathan is adorable; I am the trouble-maker, in my mother's words.

Correction: I am forgotten in the middle.

Poor Dad tries to help me out-I can tell. But he's a test dummy for the science we conjour up when we're not harvesting, so he's hardly around. Mom is constanty singing Marya's praises and Jonathan somehow always steps in a room before I do, demanding attention with adorable stunts or cute eyes, maybe the occasional tantrum. Either way, he'll get his way almost effectlessly, and I have to fight for it.

Litterly.

The school both hates me and adores me. I'm always getting into fights and knocking out teeth, spilling blood, and snapping boys, crying out for attention that comes in a bad way. But I'm always inventing things-like the generator to power our electric fence and protect our crops- so I'm the school's biggest hope to our education going for the half of the year it can go on.

Honestly, I couldn't care less. Right now, I just want to be alone again with my poetry.

"Reaping time!" Marya calls from inside the house, and I groan loudly, punching the tree once in annoyance before sliding down, not caring that my soft pink dress blows up as I do so.

This whole Hunger Games thing is pointless. Even though it's required to watch it, I simply wrote and bid my time, locked in my room, as my family stared at the TV intensely. They sound sickening and like a cruel and unusual punishment, but it keeps the Capital busy and content. If they do that, they'll leave our Districts alone for the most part and worry about man slaughter.

Oh, joy.

_**Nicholas, District Nine **_

I never realized we had so many attractive ladies in the District until just now.

Balancing best I can on my toes and craning my neck from the twelve year old section, I watch all of the beautiful girls file in. Maybe afterward, I can flirt with them and maybe get my first ever date- that'd be awesome. Sure, they're older than me, but age is but a number, right?

"Welcome!" our escort suddenly booms, making me jump and whirl around to look at him, my face as red as Mommy's soup.

Mommy's tomato soup...it's so good when she fixes for me. It's always nice when she and Daddy pay attention to me; they're always so busy and usually act like they don't love me, like I was some sort of mistake. But when they love me, I'm always really happy, and always try to take advatage of it. I'm a good boy in school and I make good grades, and that's when she'll fix me soup and tuck me in at night.

I wonder if they came to this Reaping today.

"Althea Ivory!"

_**Althea, District Nine **_

_Althea Ivory. _

I curse inwardly as several curious/relieved eyes set on me, elimating my split-second hopes of pretending I don't exsit, or shoving some other in front of me. My mind is numb as I climb the stage, eyes focusing on my older sister. Why can't she go instead, or at least volunteer for her own death instead of mine? She's so perfect; she could win easily and that would be that.

But _no_. She won't _dare _mess up her perfect no-murder record.

"Nicholas Atkison!"

Just like a minute ago, I curse as the male tribute for this year makes his way on stage. His body is rigid but his face his strangely calm, but as a writer of emotion and pain, I can see his behind his wide eyes.

_He's twelve years old. _

I just scowl at the audience in utter digust. Nobody is volunteering for me- no surprise there. But to not volunteer for _his _life?

This nation makes me sick.

_**Nicholas, District Nine **_

I don't wanna die!

Tears pour out of my eyes as I sit in the Goodbye Room alone. I'm so scared and I feel so dizzy, and as each minute ticks loudly away on the grandfather clock, I realize are too busy for me again. They probably don't care at all whether I come home in pieces, or in dust, or in a coffin. They won't even care if I am so ruined I don't come home, or if I come home as an empty shell.

The world blurrs, and I am captured by blackness.

**_Althea, District Nine _**

If I die, nobody will notice.

But a small part of me says maybe my absense will be noted; maybe even mourned over. I can only hope this as Mom squeezes tears out of her eyes and Marya tries to 'consol' me and Jonathan wets his pants. But as they leave, that hope begins to diminsh into nothing, folding deep in my heart where it will die soon.

I'm going to miss my writing.

* * *

**_District Ten: Safe and Sound_**

**_Samuel, District Ten _**

"Samie!"

Malakai cheers this as she pounces on my back, making me laugh as I slid her over my broadened shoulder into my arms and spin her around in the air. She giggles loudly, her shirt slipping up a little as she wraps her arm around my neck, resting her head on my neck. Chuckling at her good mood over me getting home from school early, since today is Reaping Day, I kiss the top of her head and set her down.

"I've laid something out for you..." Mom mutters as she tugs her blouse back over her chest halfway, handing one of the triplets to Dad as she struggles to feed them before we have to go into public.

"Thank you," I tell her with a small nod of my head before I slip into our shared bathroom, disregarding the smell of baby/cow manure as I pull out a ripped light brown suit, one that must have been Dad's before.

So much tension is thick in the air, even though it's not- at the same time. I'm terrifed of being reaped and leaving behind Mom and Dad, who need me to hep with the farming and animal mangement in order to feed not only we three, but Malakai and the triplets, who are only one year old today. At least Malakai won't be elgible for the Games for another year- one more year I can try to keep her happy and safe.

"Time to go," she chirps from the door now, then giggles as I come closer, "carry me."

"Spoiled brat," I tease, scooping her up onto my large, slightly arched back, allowing her to ride comfortbly, her knees resting between my large shoulder blades and her hands warm against the slight chill from the May air, her long nails tickling near my armpits as I walk with the motion.

Malakai is so amazing and hopeful, and her hope is exactly what is going to keep me brave- for her sake.

**_Archie, District Ten _**

_Kill her, kill her now! _

The voices are screaming at me to stab my mother with my knife now, but I don't to kill mother. She is so untrusting of everyone; that's why Daddy's in the ground with a bullet in his heart. But at the same time, the voices are evil. They made me do horrible things to people; I don't want to listen to the voices anymore. I bang my head against the wall, waking her up from where she was sleeping on the couch, her heart totally open for me to sever.

"Get rid of that knife NOW!"

She's screaming at me now, even louder than the voices. She grabs my shoulders, digging into my skin as she flings me out of the house again. A lot of people are going somewhere together, looking solemm and scared, and I follow curiously.

_**Samuel, District Ten**_

Someone sobs in the distance- Malakai- as I mount the stage.

Tears are struggling to free themselves from my own eyes as I stare out at the ground. I can feel everyone's stares boring into my heart and soul, especially Mom's and my little sister's. No doubt they are crying silently or trying not too- the triplets are sputtering and whining for attention somewhere among the dead silence. I imagane Dad shaking his head somewhere behind the ropes, and I wipe my hand to clear my tears quickly.

Natashia lasted a good amount of time last year, but Mark was the second death.

The odds are certainly not in my favor, now are they?

_**Archie, District Ten **_

The voices are silent as I am pulled on the stage by some men in white uniforms.

"Ah! You must be Archie!" the Capital lady chirps from where she's behind a microphone and some other boy from my school, "Archie Iters, correct, dear?"

"Yes..." I say, a little confused as I'm told to shake the hand of the boy- Sam, "are we going somewhere?"

She just laughs, and I am pulled off to a fancy building by the boy. He is holding my hand really tightly, and I wonder if he has a crush on me or something. I sit in a fancy room alone and lay my face on the couch armrest, bored and confused.

...Am I going to a bad place?

_**Samuel, District Ten**_

Seeing my little sister cry made me start to cry.

"I promise, Mal..." I whisper out hoarsely through my heavy cries, and she looks up to me with spotchy, fearful, sad eyes, "...c'mon, Star Gazer...don't cry over me. You're strong."

"No I'm not..." she denies softly as she hugs my neck again, "but I'll try to be happy for you, Samie. Every day."

"Thank you..."

And then she's gone.

Just like that.

* * *

_**District Eleven: Give or Take **_

_**Zachary, District Eleven **_

_A twelve year old? _

I can hardly believe my eyes as the small girl climbs her way on the stage. She looks petrified, and I can't really blame her. She's so young and so full of promise/youth...I don't want to watch her die. Horror mixes in the memories of what happened to the little girl from 12 last year...what horror will come of this year?

_**Juno, District Eleven **_

Well, this certainly sucks for me.

I just stare at my feet as the escort digs around the reaping bowl full of male names. My name was only in the bowl once, but apparently, that wasn't good enough for these stupid Capital people. No, they had to take my life with the reading of a name, and now they will kill me.

This is just 'perfect'.

"Darium Physics!"

Are you kidding me?!

It's just messed up for them to want to kill me, an _innocent _twelve year old girl. It's just plain unhuman and unspeakable for them to want to kill _two _of our age. Darium is a kid in my class who is always making noise and being annoying; he won't last three seconds. I just sigh as he starts to make his way to the sky, fingers fumbling as he tries to fix his belt and looks terrified.

"Wait!

Both of our eyes go wide as a boy who looks about fourteen rushes forward, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

_**Zachary, District Eleven **_

No regrets.

That's what dad always tells me: If you're going to do something stupid or reckless, have no regrets about what you've done. He tells me to always take that into consideration when I'm stopping to think about what I'm going to do. But honestly, I didn't think; I just knew that, deep down, that twelve-year-old little boy wasn't going to make it past the first hour, tops.

So I took a stranger's place and saved his life.'

Dad will hardly speak to me and Mom is screaming at me now, but I don't have regrets.

They taught me best.

**_Juno, District Eleven _**

That boy is such an idiot.

I don't get why _anyone _would volunteer for me. Nobody volunteered for me; why would he for him? I know for a fact they're not related, since the volunteer's name is Zachary Andrews.

Zachary Andrew and Juno Walters.

Give or take, one of us may just be able to win, since he's got guts and I've got brains.

Give or take, I will do whatever it takes to come home.

Give or take, the odds just may start being in my favor.

* * *

_**District Twelve: All You've Got is Each Other **_

_**Maydrop, District Twelve **_

I shudder as the rain drenches my almost completely naked body. Since there is no plumbing in my district, the rain is the only way to get clean, but I just can't bear to strip totally when somebody might see. Sighing as I look across our almost barren yard, I make a mad dash, rushing in through the back and covered myself with a ratty towel frantically.

"I don't think anyone saw you, May," Josh chuckles as he finishes smoothing down his hair in the broken mirror of our room, and I roll my eyes a little and blush lightly.

"Well...still..." I sigh a bit, "I don't want anyone to get any ideas."

"Whatever," he just laughs, "come here and I'll do your hair, kiddo."

In no time, my plain brown hair is a brillant and beautiful braid that only he can fashion it into. Smiling to him through the mirror, I turn to hug his neck, fear settling in the pit of my stomach. My name is in there once, and his is in there six. We're fortunate enough to not have to take tessarae, but we're still starving half of the time and it's really rough. Our parents both work and he started last month, since he's eighteen now.

I'm so scared one-or both- of us will be picked, like Carsonlie and Junrose.

"Hey..." his tone is serious as his hands, almost too soft and gentle to belong to a miner, turn me to face him by my shoulders, "God's looking after us now. We're not going to be picked."

"I sure hope not..."

**_Raisan,_ District_ Twelve _**

The damn rain ruined my nice clothes.

Anger is bubbling and fizzing my stomach, about to spill over my top as I yank on a plain brown shirt and dark jeans. I'm not ever really fancy like the others on special occasion, which makes me stand out more than my light green exotic eyes do, which I absoutely hate.

Why can't I just say invisble?

"You look so handsome," my mom is nice to me, as always, since we're all we've got ever since Dad died in the mines from suffacation last year.

I just sigh and pull her close to my broad chest. She's quite small compared to me, and her eyes that match my own compliment her features, not mine. Her hair is slicked into a bun, rather than her normal brown curls, which makes my fingers fumble awkwardly as embrace her. She just smiles thinly, reaching up to touch my cheek gently, balcning on her toes.

"You're not going to be picked," she assures me best she can, but I just shrug.

The odds are never in my favor; it wouldn't surprise me if I died, even if it wasn't because of the new Hunger Games.

_**Maydrop, District 12 **_

"You look insane, smiling here." I roll my eyes a little bit at my best friend.

"Well, you should do it more often," she sticks out her tongue a little with a tiny giggle, "Ms. Grouchy Face."

After I roll my eyes again at her, she gives me a hug, just as the escort flaunts her way onto stage while the rest of we families file into the town meeting place, gathered fearfully around the temparary stage, "Dani...I'm so scared."

"You're not going to be picked," with the confidence in her voice, it's hard not to believe her, but the terror is apparently still evident on my face but the way she squeezes my shoulders again, "I promise."

I repeat her words, letting them echo in my head as I take my place in the crowd.

**_Raisan, District 12_**

"Dandilion Wildflee!"

All of our eyes shift over to the thirteen year old section, where a sweetheart of our district is standing, frozen in place. She's kind of legend around here; ever since her mother and twin died young in a plague that wiped out at least thirty percent of our population, her father and herself have struggled to surrvive. She volunteered in the mines ever since she was about seven, bringing meals and treating wounds, and he worked hard to make ends meat.

By the looks of it, her father is she has and she his all he has, and now she will have to fight to death.

_Brillant. _

**_Maydrop, District 12 _**

It's not me.

But it's the second most important person in my life.

"Dani!" I wail as I fight my way through the other twelve year olds, who seem to be forming a barrier to keep me from my best friend, "Dani, no! They can't take you away!"

She grips my shoulders as I grab her waist, even though she's only a little taller than me. She's remarkably calm as I'm yanked away from her by a couple of umaused Peacekeepers, and I can't force the words out of my throat as she takes her place on stage. As I'm picked up by Joshua and carried away, I know that I've missed my chance to volunteer.

...What if I lose her because of that?

"Raisan Semeran!"

_**Raisan, District 12 **_

Of. Course.

I sit in the Goodbye Room, just holding my mother. She just sobs her eyes out as I simply hold, having no words, just holding and knowing. I'm going to die; she won't even try to tell me otherwise.

Just...of course.

_**Dandilion, District 12 **_

"You have to promise me that you'll move on if I die."

Maydrop stares at me with wide, fearful, tear-filled, sad eyes, "Dani..."

"Promise me, May," I say firmly, shaking her shoulders a little for empahsize. We don't have much time; the Peacekeepers are getting impatient as she latches onto me in desperation.

"I promise..." and with the slam of the door, she's been ripped out of my life.

Just like Dad was, in struggles and tears, a complete mess.

Just like Mom was, a fit of coughing blood and misery.

Just like Rose was, in her sleep, curled to me and holding me strong in my time of fear.

And just like his Raisan guy will be soon enough.


	5. The Train Ride

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 5

_**Author Note:** _Thanks for all of the support, guys! :D

* * *

**_ Mazie, District Five _**

The train is even more fancy than I'd imagined.

As I walk toward the pounds of delicious Capital food, just begging for me to scarf all of it down, the floor moves unfamilarly beneath me. Wobbling a bit on my own two feet, I struggle to keep my balance and adapt quickly. I'm average at doing so, and I mentally scold myself as I take a bite out of something warm and filled with declious cream. If I'm going to make it, I'm going to have to be quick-witted and be able to adapt to anything instantly.

Who knows what nasty surprises might be in that arena this year?

**_Chastin, District One _**

It is admittably very fun to press all of the different buttons in the shower when I go into the bathroom.

Once I've contented myself with a steaming hot setting that both goes deep tissue but doesn't burn my skin, I gell up my hands and rinse all of the gunk out of it. My hair is soon silky sort and falls down my neck, making me look manly and beautiful. After admiring my abs, I slip into a nice red polo and khakis before slicking back my har once again and spinning on one heel.

With a face like mine, I _can't_ lose.

_**Marlina, District Four **_

Everything, for some reason, seems bigger on this fancy Capital train.

Instantly, I am frozen fear. The district escort touches my lower lip to prode me, but that makes me almost jump out of my skin as I hide behind a curtain that smells heavily of roses. Sliding to the floor, I shake violently and hide my face, sobbing myself out quietly. The knowledge of how this annoys the _Capital _people petrifies me, and slowly, the world begins to fade just as the curtain is ripped away.

The empty eyes of a redheaded severant boy lock with mine just before I fall into a numb, forever scarred state of blackness with no dreams nor nightmares.

There is simply nothing.

_**Preston, District Seven **_

My belly gurgles happily at all of the delcious food.

Good. Elise must like it, too.

But then my stomach had to be a bitch and reverse. Now I am vomiting into the glorifed toliet bowl, shaking and using new profainty words. It sucks, but at the same time, this means I can eat more.

Elise seems to like that as my stomach gurgles again.

**_Samuel, District Ten _**

I miss my Malakai.

There's nothing I can do about it now, though. It's very likely I'm not going to see her ever again, and that reality makes me refuse food, even though my stomach is rolling over and begging loudly for the delicacies. It feels wrong when my family is suffering back in District Ten, so I'm going to hold out and screw gaining any weight. Maybe I will later, since the upper class District people got all the food last year.

But until then, I'm holding onto what little of my home I have left while I can.

_**Leo, District Eight **_

There is distanct calmness and stillness in the air that is kind of freaking me out.

After all of the screams because of my parents that filled every hour of my life, this tranquility is unsettling. Anticipation makes me burn deep down inside for something, anything, to break this, even if it's violent or deadly. At this point, I want nothing more than to die to the tune of chaos and suffering. That's natural for me, and it's normal; that's my ideal death.

I won't lie anymore: I love chaos at this point.

_**Althea, District Nine **_

There are many, many opperunites to both get attention and to destroy my life slowly and painfully.

Instead of trying one of my many forming ideas, I settle for carefully sketching the detail of my room. If I die, maybe my family will get my workings from this train and remember me for a second of their important lives. It's a nice thought, at least, as I draw the curve of a large rythmatic clock in the corner, keeping in practiced detail. While I find myself better at the art of litterature, drawing is a small hobby of mine when my muse is gone or tired.

Personally, I view myself fair at it.

Glancing up, I notice my district partner staring at me. The second he realizes I've caught him, he looks down, flustered and apparently embarrassed at having been found out. Smirking lightly to myself, I slowly and cautiously reach out to lightly pat his had, making both of us recoil on contact, out of instict more than anything else. His eyes flicker uncertaintly to me, and I feel a suddenly pang of guilt. Honestly, the thought of a twelve year old being murdered disgusts me, and there is a faint urge deep within me to protect him.

Perhaps I will.

_**Alfred, District Three **_

I think I just offended that Jeskika chick or something.

Since it's true, I called her an idiot for silently volunteering for that insane girl. Since she's being clingy to me for some random reason, I have full beliefs that I'd rather deal with the _real _Yasmina. At least I could finish her quickly, and then I could have some peace and move on to more important things.

But I get the horrible feeling I'm going to be stuck with Jeskika, both here _and _in the Games.

_**Susan, District Six **_

Dryad would've loved this place.

Even if she is extremely timid at times, she always had an eye for things that shone out of the dust and chaos living in our District. As I wonder around freely, not really caring if I was supposed too or not, I notice an Axox boy trying to coax another tribute how. I can tell he's just freaking her out with his forced silence and pleading face, complete with beckoning figures, which makes me feel a pang of guilt and desire to help. The little girl looks kind of like Dryad, or at least resembles her fearful face, thin body, and wide eyes.

"Hello..." I keep my voice and soothing, like I do with my little sister, as I motion the Avox away while I kneel down to her level, "what's your name, sweetie?"

"M-Ma-Marlina," she stutters out, looking absoutely petrified, and I offer my hand slowly, just as cautiously.

"My name is Susan," I keep my voice gentle, "I'm from District Six. Would you like to get something to eat? You look hungry."

Slowly, her uptight relaxs. There is still fear etched deep within he petrified eyes, but it's also feared with curiousity and surprise. Smiling as assuringly as I can manage, I upturn my palm in a offer for her to take. She just backs up a little more, making me frown a little as I slowly inch away, not rising until I'm at enough distance from her for her face to relax considerably.

"I'll bring you something," I offer softly, walking away quickly as she relaxes and rehides herself behind the curtain.

That poor little girl.

_**Juno, District Eleven **_

I really don't like it here.

All of the escorts and Avox people look like absoute freaks, which of course weirds me out. They all keep giving me artifical smiles and try to exchange pleasuries with me, but I just scowl and avoid them the best I can. I have no intentions of makng friends; I have intentions of making it out of this stupid place alive.

As I'm exploring the train, looking for escape methods and hidden places for hiding, I notice the District Nine boy sitting awkwardly on a fluffy couch. His district partner is writing something beside him, and both of their cheeks are hinted with redness. Smirking to myself at that, I slid between the two of them, making both jump. Even if we might be killing each other soon...

Well, that boy is _cute_.

"What's your name?" I ask with a flittery smile, and he blushes bright red, like the sun at midday in the fields.

"Nick," he replies softly and shyly,and I grin at him, showing off my adorable baby teeth and he looks down, embarrassed, "and...what is yours?"

"Juno," I smile warmly in response, and even I see the District female tribute smirking as I continue to flirt with this boy.

Oh yes, this is going to be _fun_.

**_Harina, District Two_**

"You better put on some wieght if your going to make in this alliance."

I'm going to do like the District One girl did last year: Use all of the worthy tributes in one big killer alliance. In the end, we can kill each other off, but in the beginning, we will finish off the competion easily.

And then _I _will win.

But my Distict partner just glares at me icily, making even myself shiver before I return the favor. It sure looks like this alliance isn't going to be easy on just my personal charm; I'm going to have to use force.


	6. Preparation

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 6

Author Note: Sorry for the slow updates, guys; I'm writing a novel for a contest, and it's due at the end of this month. I've got to have 50, 000 words by Saturday, and I'm only in the 19,000's. AHHHHHH!

* * *

_**Nicholas, District Nine **_

Juno is so, so, _so _pretty.

It's sad she's not from District Nine, too. Maybe, if she had been, we'd be able to date and she might have not even got reaped like she did. But she doesn't, and now we might actually have to kill each other in just a few days.

I'm scared, but it's obvious that she's not.

Maybe, if we become friends, we can both live longer. Two heads are better than one...right?

**_Olivia, District Eight _**

My fashion statement is _much _better than my stupid stylists'.

Instead of wearing the junk they tried to put on me, I designed something _much _more fabulous. Our outfits shimmer bronze, silver, and dark blue, and when we touch hands, the lights that reflect off of all sides of the outfits form our District symbol. My dress halfway down my thighs, and with my silky hair framed my face perfectly, I'm sure to win sponsors.

_Be beautiful and then you'll win! _

Mom's words echo in my head as I am boosted in my chariot. The boy looks impatient, and I snatch his arm and smirk sickly sweetly.

"Hold my hand," I order him, reaching for his own before he recoil, like I'm vermin.

"No way," he scowls, but when I snatch his hand, pressing almost hard enough to snap his fingers off, he shuts up quick.

I just found my human shield for the arena.

_**Shane, District Two **_

As I stand reluctantly in my District's chariot, I watch the District One girl and boy flaunt shamelessly and revealing more skin than their skimpy outfits already did. They're both fools with no doubt die early on, unlike my fellow tribute. She obviously has some kind of brain, and while she is a honor student at the training school, she is nowhere near as good as I am.

The bottom line is that I am going to win, and that I am going to enjoy watching her head roll.

**_Jasmine, District One _**

A few people look disgusted, but most of the Capital people love how much I'm riding up my dress and waving, flaunting myself. I'm getting sponsors; Mom will be proud and Dad will freak.

Oh well.

_**Dandelion, District Twelve**_

I feel like I'm revealing way too much of my legs and neck on the Chariot with my dress.

But I'm not going to show that to the Capitalites. For starters, they'll kill me if I do anything against their wishes, and for the a second thing, I don't want to let anyone see me cry. Fear is but a mental thing, and if I'm going to have a chance of winning, I need to be brave. That District 2 girl certainly was; I have to mimic her.

Instead of trying to slice open chests, though, I'm going to hide and avoid attention. And if someone attacks me...

Then I can't have any mercy.

_**Morgan, District Four **_

The Capital ladies love me, which is totally expected.

After a welcoming speech from President Snow, we are to all go to our new homes in the Training Center. Marlina looks petrified to move, probably because being in front of all of those screaming people about killed her. Sighing, I walk over, ending up cornering her so I can pick her up over my shoulder. She's sobbing and squirming frantically, but I get her inside of our large suite on our floor easily and fling her on her bed. She instantly hides under the bed, but she's not my problem for now.

The only problem I've got is which setting I like better on the shower.

_**Jeskika, District Three**_

Alfred is such a shallow jerk.

I wanted to get closer to me by volunteering for Yasmina, but all he has been doing is avoided me. He told me I was an idiot for pretending to 'that crazy chick', and now I want nothing to do with him. After all, I don't need him figure out how to survive and get back home.

"Doll face," the District Two girl, Harina, faces me with wicked eyes before she gets off of he elevator, "you're with my alliance. Got it?"

"What?" I ask, blinking, "you don't have to be so-"

"Rude? Just shut up," she snaps, and she suddenly has her razar nails digging into my throat, "you die early if you refuse. _Got it_?"

Gulping, I squeak out as I glare against my will, "Got it."

As she walks away, anger boils deep in me. How dare her to force me into her stupid alliance! I'll show her...

_**Archie, District Ten **_

All of those people were screaming at me, and now I'm with this boy in a big, fancy room.

_Run! Get out of here, they'll kill you! _

The voices scream frantically in my head, and I slam my head into the wall to shut them up. I don't want to listen to them; I want to figure out what's going. Slowly, I creep up to the boy who is going up some stairs. Maybe he knows what we're supposed to do now; I don't want to get in trouble with Mother or any of the freaky people from this new place, the Capital.

"What do we do?" I ask, and he looks at me sadly, like he's afraid of me.

Can he hear the voices inside my head, too?

"I don't know..." and then he's up the stairs and gone, leaving the voices free to yell at me again.

_He'll kill you! Kill him! KILL HIM! _


	7. Training

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life _7 _

Author Note: Well, I'm sad to say the challenge mentioned in this last update author note wasn't accomplished :( Oh well! Always next year ;) At any rate, enjoy this newest update! ^_^

* * *

_**Sue, District Six**_

I don't know _what _he did to her, but that District Four guy has demolished any ounce of trust that might have been building inside Marlina, somehow in just one night.

She actually accepted the food I'd offered her on the train and taken my hand when I'd offered it, trying to coax her out from behind the curtains so we could get on the chariot things. But now she won't go near anyone, especially him, and the fear/worry on her face his quite evident. When we started to train today, I had tried to help her with the plant identifican, only for her to run away and hide somewhere beyond anyone's sight, even the Gamemakers' with their careful eyes and observational skills. Now I am trying my hand atknife throwing, and I'm actually not half bad at it; their hitting pretty close to the bullseye.

I'm obviously not impressing the thirteen year old tribute from District One.

"Can I help you?" I raise an eyebrow as she watches me, a smirk onher too-full lips. The way she looks at me and her attitude in general is so different than Marlina's it's pretty amazing, and niether of them are like Dryad.

It's all so new and it's coming so fast, and it's overwhelming, even though I know I can take it.

"Oh, you have a lot to learn," the little girl now states, smirking wider as she plucks a knife from my hand and hits a bullseye, seemingly with ease, "but I'm not a teacher."

Her mout makes me narrow my eyes. I'll be darned if I let some little rich brat tell me, especially when I've learned how to surrvive on my own throughout the years it's been just Dryad and I. She just giggles darkly at my frustration, and a fire of fury and detirmanation fires deep in my gut as I fling my second knife blindly.

It doesn't hit the bullseye.

It hits the District Four guy.

**_Lukas, District Seven_**

Whether or not the District Six girl meant to hit the District Four boy with her knife, I can't say. But by the way her eyes shine with both fear and humor as a smirk lightly plays on her surprised lips, it's looks like it was a little bit of both.

He cries out loudly in pain/shock, and the sound echos across the training center. The thud he makes when he stumbles right into the target gets everyone's attention, especially the Capitalites', and by the times he's cursing and getting back up all eyes are intent on him. He whirls around to glare at the girl, looking downright dangerous and ready to kill already. My entire body tenses as he draws the knife from his shoulder, still bleeding heavily from the wound with the clotting blood heavy on the blade of her impaler.

"What's the big idea?" he raises an eyebrow, pinning her to the wall as shock crosses out any smugness on her beautiful face.

"Nothing," her voice is tight as she tries obviously to sound brave, and my heart aches as I realize just who she's reminding me off with her beauty and her boldness.

Emma was just like her.

"Oh really now?" the District Four boy now snarls, pushing her tighter against said wall and glaring dangerously, but with a wild gleamin his eyes as well as a wild grin on his face, "are you sure, sweetheart?!"

Suddenly, a blade is at his neck. And, much to my surprise, the holder is me.

_**Morgan, District Four **_

The guy tribute from Seven is holding a sword to my neck, my shoulder is stil bleeding, and I've go the chick from District Six pinned tightly to the wall.

How interesting.

Grinning wildly, I let her go easily, swinging myself to catch the guy's sword. He looks suprised for a moment, then takes a much anticipated swing at my face, even though I dodge easily. Gripping his wrist before he can pull back, I easily boost him over my shoulder, making him start trying to fight, even though it's futil. Just as I'm about to ran his head into the wal and make him squirm for mercy, he suddenly grabs my belt, yanking out and making my lower half jerk back. I fall forward, and before I can regain balance, he drills his elbow into my underarm, rolling off of the side of my head and bringing both of us to the ground.

His hands grab for my face, but now I'm ready.

I catch his hands easily, squeezing his knuckles tightly to the point I can hear them cracking. He yelps loudly in pain, but this just makes me more eager to show him his place. His face twists as I pull his arm far back, which obviously strains his muscles and bones, and knee him in the gut. Peacekeepers are now pulling the two of us apart, but he's apparently more stupid than I thought.

Just before we'e yanked out of the room, he kicks me right between the legs.

He. Dies. First.


	8. Interviews, Part 1

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 8

_**Preston, District Seven**_

"Haven't you ever heard of _stretchable _clothes? I mean _really_!"

These Capital people are just plan idiots. They're trying to get me into a frilly pink dress, and it's not fitting over my three-month-old swollen stomach. I can tell that Ellie doesn't like them; she's kicking me as they struggle to fit me.

"You're too _old_ to be pregnant!" one of my male stylists complains, "how old are you? 17? Repulsing!"

"Call me old again, and I'll kick your arse in," I say in a sickly sweet voice I'd learned from my mother, which made all three of them repulse as they _finally _fixed my dress to actually _fit_.

"Watch your back in the arena, young lady," the old hag, Glindia, nags on me, "you'll make it far with that attitude, but your luck will only run so long."

How _annoying_ can you get? I swear, ever since I got here it's been nag, nag, nag from everyone. Sheesh!

**_Harina, District Two_**

Everything is falling together- about time.

We've already had our personal training assesments, and my score was amazing, of course. I got one of highest- 10. Most of the others in my formed alliance have anywhere between sixs and eights, except for my District partner- he had a 10, too. If there's one thing that guy needs to learn really quick, though, is that I'm not one you need to screw with when you value your health/life. He's going to be the first to go when the alliance breaks later in the Games, like it did last year, and I'm going to enjoy watching the confidence and smooth persona leave his eyes.

But for now, I'll win the Capital over with my beauty and many talents.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Ferguous Jackszag announces with a white, whitened grin on his face, "for the girl from the District that brought us our first ever Victor. Please give a warm, Capital welcome to Harina Octoglon!"

Grinning my own white smile, I flaunt out onto the stage, letting my beautiful bronze curls bounce ever so slightly on my shoulders. When I catch my reflection on the wide screen, I note how mature and beautifully elegant I look with the Capitalites swooning. I know I've captured their hearts and their eyes, and now all that's left is to win over their wallets.

"Good evening, Harina," his smile widens as I sit next to him, "and might I say you look absoutely stunning."

"Why thank you," I nod politely, folding my hands in his lap delicatley, "I could say the same for you."

This stirrs laughter from the audience, and he smiles back, "Why, I'm flattered. So tell me: How does it feel for you to come from the District that had the first ever Hunger Games Victor?"

"It makes me confident," I nod once, smiling wider, "females are stronger than males, anyway. I'm definately ready to conquer whatever arena we have this year."

"I like your confidence, Harina," he reaches out to take my hand, giving it a small shake, "as we all know, Annalisa Garcia moved to District Eight prior to her win to become a Head Peacekeeper. What are your thoughts on the tributes she will be mentoring?"

My mind switches to them: The girl is a designer and manuplitive, and the boy hardly does a thing with his life, meaning he doesn't train hard. It's pretty obvious they have no endurance, and that both of them probably won't make it past the bloodbath.

"They won't make it far," I shake my head with a small scowl, "they're weak, but I'm strong."

"Is that so? I can believe it; let's hear for that ten!" the audience cheers at the reminder of my amazingness, just as they rightfully should.

That's when the buzzer sounds, ending my shining time. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as the two of us stand, him lifting my arm to show off my intellegance, pride, and beauty to the Sponsors that will keep me alive for sure. After that, I know that I'm not going to lose; the odds are in my favor completely.

"Any last words?" he inquired.

Smiling to the lights and crowds, I annoucned, "I'll bring them all to their knees."

_**Mazie, District Five **_

"Do you plan on making it further than the previous tributes?"

Alyssa and Oliver were fools, even though it was _her _fault. Her family was always distanced from one another and alone, even if they were together, so I don't blame her foolishness and mistake of lighting a fire. Oliver, on the hand, was a kinky fool with a never satisifed heart. He couldn't satisfy the lonilessness, but he could satisfy his lack of common sense- he was the first death in these obviously ruthless Games.

The only way to win is to play the game good and right, and I've got enough intellegance to do that.

I'm not bragging, though- it's just a fact.

"Yes," I answer simply, tucking away the confident posture and my knowing eyes, replacing it with a spooked, innocent look.

The more invisible I become to everyone, the better off I will be.

**_Olivia, District Eight_**

"You are known pretty well around here for your designs," Ferguous comments, smiling at my beautiful wintery spring dress, which was one of my signatures, "do you feel that may help you in the arena?"

"I do," I nod, "but I've got someone to use as a type of shield as well."

"Oh?" he seems surprised and pleased at the sudden twist I weaved in, "and who is that?"

"My District partner," I chuckle darkly, "he won't last long otherwise, anyway. Him being with me makes my odds better, and his life longer. I can see that now."

_**Zachary, District Eleven **_

To reply to Mr. Jackszag, I say, "No, I didn't know that little boy. But he was only twelve, and...well, I felt bad."

The audience obviously likes that, and we all have to smile. It's nice to have them liking me; it might mean the differance between life and death. I'm not as great as the other tributes, but maybe if I get Sponsors, I won't be a bloodbath.

Just maybe I'll have a chance.


	9. Interviews, Part 2

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 9

_**Author Note:**_Lol. All the words in the last chapter were 1, 110...I couldn't do that again if I tried...XD

* * *

_**Alfred, District Three **_

"If you want me to be honest..." I scowl, "my father is abusive and we get into fights a lot. My mom is too nice and loves both of usa lot, but he controls her too roughly."

"So if you win the Games this year, do you think it might help get your father back in line?" Fergeous asks, and I roll my eyes with a shrug. When I was younger I tried to excel at everything- it only made him angerier when I screwed up.

"No. I don't really care about winning," I reply sharply.

That's when the buzzer sounds, and I quickly stalk off of the stage, keeping my gaze away from the Capitalites clapping. That Jeskiki chick was better than me, anyway- they prefer her. She looks to me curiously and sympathtetically until I glare at her, making her return the favor as she looked down. She's too nice and I'm too not, so what's the point of trying to alliance with her?

**_Jaimsa, District Six _**

This entire place is completely ridicolous.

All of the fancy clothes, weird hairdos, and glorized children slaughter...it's illogical, immature, and honestly retarded. They all disgust me for these reasons, and I grimance when I shake the interviewers hands.

"So how are you liking the Capital, Jaimsa?" my name sounds so wrong coming out of his lip-glossed lips, and I raise an eyebrow.

"It's...interesting, I suppose," there is a borderline between stating an opinion and being downright rude, you know.

"How so?" although I probably should've seen that next question coming.

I'm not entirely sure I'm supposed to answer that question, but there really is no going back when I'm too biased for all of them, "I find you all immature and ridicilous. How could you possibly get pleasure out of killing twenty three of us?"

All of their glares tell me quickly that I've messed up, and that I'm going to die tomorrow.

**_Lukas, District Seven_**

"So Lukas, who are you fighting for? Who do you want to win for?"

After that thirteen year old boy directly starting to hate on them all, I can poor Fergeous is struggling to regain his composure. My District partner was just bragging on herself and borderline disrespecting her stylists herself, and he's very flustered as he asks me this question a minute into the interview.

"Well...I love my family very much, and my little brother wants me to come back. My parents are supportive and loving...but honestly, there's someone just a little more important," I smile bashfully, just like I've been coming across as, and his eyes spark with interest, relief, and exictement.

"Oh? Is a special someone back home?" he chuckles, winking.

"Almost," I chuckle back before my voice turns sadder in her memory, "my best friend, Emma. She was beautiful, brave, talented...and for a long time, I was in love with her. I mean, she was incredibly indescribable."

"Do tell what happened," Fergeous urge, patting my arm for encouragement.

"Well...a couple of years ago, we were hanging out at the lake," my gaze falls to my lap, "she ended up falling,and I couldn't get in after her fast enough. She drowned...and I miss her every day."

The Capitalites are cooing and shooting me symapthatic looks as he responds wth the same look on his face, "I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I hope so..." I bite my lower lip, "for her sake."

_**Althea, District Nine **_

Interviews are _not _my strong suit.

Sure, I'm always craving attention from my attention and partially from my older sister, but not in this way. I'm a thinker and I live more in my mind than I ever will in my body, not to mention I'm introverted. Being on a stage with a Capital man with thousands and millions of Capitalites staring at me when I honestly don't them is something I'm forced to do, but I'm not stupid enough to complain like that District Six boy. Even though I'm not as smart as some of the other tributes, I'm definately not a complete fool.

"So rumor has it that you were a little bit of a troublemaker at school," Fergeous starts off our interivew with this _lovely, _(inset sarcasim there,) note, "is this true?"

"Yes," I reply shortly, looking into the blinding lights, "but I've got my reasons."

"Will you please share your reasons with us?" he asks a little too eagerly, sitting closer to the edge of the seat and chuckling, "I can keep a secret."

"My older sister was always _so _great," I roll my eyes before letting them fall to my lap, "and my little brother was adorable. My parents are always so interested in them- I don't matter to them anymore."

"If you win, do you believe you'll get a little more attention?" he asks innocently enough, but I just go cold.

"No," my voice is snippy, but not as sharp as it could be- I still lossen up the tone quickly, "they don't care about me anymore. It doesn't matter if I win or die, because to them I'm just a troublemaker."

That's not being negative- that's the truth. And when the truth sucks, you've just got to suck it up, accept it, and somehow live with it's reality.

**_Dani, District Twelve _**

"You're one of the youngest tributes here," Fergeous is pretty much just reminding me, "and we all remember, I'm sure, of the tragic loss of young Junerose last year from your very District. How does that make you feel?"

"Pretty scared," I reply honestly, "but I am different than Junerose in more ways than one."

"Really now?" his tone sounds hopeful, "and how so?"

"Well, Junerose was sweet, shy, and afraid of everything," my cheeks heat up just a little as I begin talking about myself more, "but I'm braver, stronger, and I can heal. Um...my mother died when I was about to turn three in a terrible plague that affected a lot of people in my District, and my twin sister died as well shortly after we two turned three years old. Ever since then, I've had to help Daddy, and when I was seven, I started to work a little in the mines- I'd bring them meals and treat minor wounds when they'd come up, and sometimes I'd go down with them when they needed just a little help."

"You and your father must be really close," the sympathy in his eyes is legitament, and he's even impressed.

"I love my Daddy very much," I wring my hands nervously, "I sure hope I win- he's need me."

"Well, Dandilion," he smiles, reaching out a squeezing my hand as the Capitatlies begin clapping for me, "I wouldn't count you out just yet."


	10. Bloodbath

The Second Annual Hunger Games 10

**_Author Note: _**Sorry for the long update, guys! And at long last, we have reached the Bloodbath! :) Please don't be offended if you lose your tribute; I love them all and don't want to let tem go, but sadly, I have to because it _is _the Hunger Games. I will do my best to give them all justice, and...enjoy to the best of your ability ^.^

* * *

**_Vince, District Five_**

Today is the day of the bloody Games- about time.

As I am led into a room, I look at my new suit. It's slick and solid black without any mesh or decoration, but there have black boots and a dark red robe-looking thing. My head stylist leads me wordlessly to a tube, taking my shoulders and having her hand touch my fresher bruises from my dad hounding on me before I came here.

"You would have had some potiental," I think she's trying to comfort me, but it's not working, "if you weren't in this situation."

"I'm going to die quickly," I wave my hand dismissivley, shrugging and letting the scars burn and reopen a bit, "I'm tired of living this screwed up."

"...Alright."

She steps back as I get in the tube, taking a deep breath and sighing. I wonder what death will be like- slow and painful like my life, or quick and uexpected ike sudden relief? My thoughts are cut short when the floor shifts beneath me, and the tube begins rising up. Closing my eyes, I slowly clench and unclench my fists, shuddering when I feel the atmosphere change. I'd tried to imagine what the arena would be like, but the second I open my eyes, my mind is blown on how different it was than last year's.

It's what looked like a rainforest.

There were tall, looming trees in any direction you look, and a rapid white-watered river weaved in the east direction, maybe two hundred feet from the District 7 girl's plate. We're all standing around a gleaming bird statue, a rich bronze thing with no hint of rust or any imperfection. Even in a place that will hold my death in a matter of minutes, it is hauntingly beautiful. I look around at the other tributes; some of them are posed to run, others are posed to attack.

I step off my plate when the clock counts down **15. **

Fifteen bloody years in this life, and now fifteen ends me.

_**Raisan, District Twelve**_

"I'm sorry, Mom."

That's what I say as the other tribues are staring, looking horrified, at where Vince Presco just commited suicide. We'd seen the Games before, most of us at least- we knew there were landmines. But I think it was logical suicide- why would you wait to be murdered when you can control your own death? My mom's nice and all, but I'm not going to win, anyway. Why give her false hope?

_Screw it. _

My feet touch the landmines just as the clock reaches **2.**

_**Juno, District Eleven **_

_1, 0. _

Even after the clock finishes and the landmines go dormant, we all stand there, pretty much dumbstruck. Those idiots just killed themselves for no good reason; they could have had a chance or something!

I'm the first one to start moving.

Going almost as quickly as I do when I'm in the fields back home, I manage to grab a light green backpack. My feet squish and sink in the mud and leaves, but I'm going as fast as I can to avoid the other tributes. For a moment, I look back at Nick, who is just now starting to move as the other tributes begin fighting over supplies. The District Seven boy and District Four are standing in front of each other, both looking like wild animals about to attack and destroy their opponent. The District 12 girl is slashing at the District Five girl over a bow with two arrows, and the District Nine girl is running the opposite direction with Nicholas.

_Nick. _

"Hey!" I yell, slinging the backpack over my shoulders as quickly as possible and easily catching up with them, keeping pace, "wait for me, would you?!"

She doesn't pay much attention to me, but he turns to smile bashfully, making me smirk as we rush into the forest. With all of the commition going on around the Cornocopia, it's only smart to avoid as much of that as possible to stay alive. The three of us slow down as we go deeper into the rainforest as the humity growing heavier and heavier, signaling there is going to be rain from the Gamemakers.

_Wonderful. _

"So, I guess we're allies," I comment as we slow down, stopping under a large tree that looks like it has some kind of fruit on it.

Nick nods, but the girl hiestates. Her eyes are thoughtful as she rests one hand against the tree trunk, looking the two of us over; more specifically, _me_. She was probably intending to just team up with him, but that was my plan too, so she can take or leave it.

After another minute, she replies, "Yeah, I guess we are."

**_Chastin, District One_**

They're all fighting like absolute hethins, and I refuse to take part in it. I've got more _important _things to worry about, such as the skin is making me ich and all the scratching is making me look like some animal.

"Come on," the District Two girl suddenly demands, grabbing my arm and making me recoil, "let's get rid of some of the competition."

"Who said I was in your alliance?" she looks crazy and blood thirsty, like a wild-

**_BOOM!_**

_**Jasmine, District One **_

Really, I always _knew _my District partner was a _complete _idiot. And only the stupid die, so the District two girl stabbing him with her knife was anticipated and pretty funny.

"What's so funny, little girl?" she demands, and I just smirk; she doesn't like me because I showed her up in all areas of the knife skill/knowledge in the Training Center, but she's a slut, so I don't like her either, especially because she wants all the attention.

"Oh nothing, old whore," and with a smirk, I dash off before she can even try to raise her weapon to kill me.

She has a _lot _to learn.

**_Mazie, District Five_**

The little girl from District 12 and I are facing each other off over a supply bag, but in the end, I retreat.

If I'm to avoid as much attention as possible, I'm going to have to avoid fights. Dropping the bow I turn and rush to the east, toward the river. I'm a decent climber and she's from a mining district, so I can likely escape from her by a tree. She chases me, which was slightly anticipated when she was obvoiusly detirmined to win. As I run, her at my heels, I couldn't help but note the fear I saw lingering in her eyes.

She was just as terrified as I was becoming, especially after one of the arrows almost lodges in my leg as I go up as fast as I can.

When I get to the top, she's aiming the other arrow at me. There is hiestance in her eyes, but with aim like that, she's not going to miss me if I don't move. Sure enough, the point of the arrow hits my chest, but I was quick enough to move so the momentum slowed. She looks shocked, but I take advantage of it to hurl the arrow back. It hits her shoulder, and she cries out smally, trying to dislodge it from her shoulder.

After that, she just walked off, holding her shoulder as I put my hand over the small wound on her chest. That just proves looks can be very deceiving..

**_Samuel, District Ten_**

The District Two is gaining on me, and my heart hammers even harder. I know that I've got to win, for my parents, for the triplets, and for Malakai's sakes. Especially little Malakai who thinks the world of me, and I know that I can't let her down, now more than ever.

But he catches me and rams me into the side of the Cornicopia.

"Please, man," I struggle briefly, my eyes widening as he slashes open my stomach with something- a sword, "ah!"

Before I can even sink to the ground, he implales my chest with his second sword, making me sink to the ground. My entire body racks as I gasp shallowly, eyes wide as the world blurrs out of focus.

"Mal...I love you..."

**_BOOM! _**

**_Alfred, District Three_**

Even before I did it, I somehow knew that following Jeskika was going to be the end of me.

For some reason, it just seemed really out of place for her to be following around the District Two chick, Harina, especially after she wouldn't leave me alone before. She looks scared, too, so I jog up beside her while Harina is storming to the District Seven and District Four boys, who have started a fist fight that's getting very violent, intense, and plenty bloody.

"What are you doing?" I kind of hiss, and she looks to me in surprise before glaring.

"Living," she replies smartly, obviously still miffed about earlier. How childish; I knew I shouldn't have ever bothered with her.

Just as I'm about to walk away from her and dismiss her from my mind, something sharp slides across my collarbones, near my throat, and a sickly voice purrs in my ear, "Going so soon, lover?"

The weapon slices the area, and Harina more quickly slashes my chest, making me fall to the ground. I stare, horrified, as she stomped on stomach, knocking the wind out of me and leaving me gasping. Distantly, I feel sorry Mom has to see this, but this is no doubt what Dad always wanted for his failure of his son.

I never had a real reason to win, anyway.

"Al..." Jeskika's voice is a million miles away, her pretty eyes pouring onto her beautiful face, and for the first time, I realize how beautiful she is.

I'm too far gone to say it, but just before a light overcomes me, her lips touch mine. So really, it's not a horrible way to go.

**_Mattie, District Four _**

This hillbilly District Seven boy just won't _die_.

It started out as us punching each other, but I started to find weapons scattered to use. Unforuntualey, he has too, and he's found he's not bad with a spear. He's managing to hit me and has taken me the ground before, but I always get up, countering his attacks and knocking him down about twice as much. If he would hurry up and let me murder him, this whole thing will be easier on both of us, but _no_. For some reason, like he said in his interivew, he feels like he has to honor some dead chick he never made a move on.

Too bad for him.

Before I can get another one-up on him, though, something yanks me back. I stumble backwards but manage to regain my balance fairly quickly, and I whirl around to the District Two girl, who likes ticked off. Scowling at the intruption, I grab her neck, throwing her toward the boy, but she twists free, stabbing at me with her smaller sword, making me smirk a little.

"Come with me or die," she demands; she must have been interested at my obvous skill.

Perfect.

"Works for me," I say, looking over her shoulder to notice that District Seven by took his chance and got out of the fight like the coward he is, "I'll deal with him later."

**_Jeskika, District Three_**

He's dead.

Alfred is _dead_.

Alfred, the one that I volunteered to grow closer too for.

Alfred is _dead_.

He is gone.

_Gone. _

And I'm still stuck with Harina.

Growling at her, I take a swing at her. She obviously thinks she's something great, but I wonder what she'd think if I one-uped her. But I don't ever get the chance, and really, I never did except I would. She takes the punch but stabs me in the something, slashing up and making my breathing become impossilbe. For a minute, I lay there, unable to breath because my lungs are torn beyond any possible repair.

_I am gone, too. _

**_BOOM! _**

**_Marina, District Four _**

Ever since the Games began, I haven't moved from my plate.

I've watched some other tributes die and a good number fight, and it terrifies me. The girl who nice to me before- Sue- ran off when the cannon fired, and now I'm sitting alone. The District Two girl just killed the District Three girl and boy, and it looks like she's allying with the District Four boy. I shiver as she looks over at me, but the District Two male is nearby and sees me at the same time. Their intentions are obvious- they both want to kill me.

_I don't want to die, but I don't want to win, either. _

So what am I going to do?


	11. Post-Bloodbath

The Second Annual Hunger Games 11

_**Sue, District Six **_

When the Games began, I took off for the rainforest part as fast as I could. All I could see in my face was sweet little Dryad, and I could almost imagine her cheering me on back home, like I was running to come to her. Tears sting my eyes briefly at the thought of her, but shaking my head, I continue going as fast as I possibly can until I'm out of breathe. There's an eery cannon fire that's steady behind me, and suddenly, I think of the that little District Four girl.

_Marlina. I left her behind. _

Even if she never offically trusted me or allianced with me, I still can't bring myself to leave her completely. For goodness sake, she's just a child...just like Dryad. Whipping around suddenly, I rush back into the bloodbath and am horrified by the sight. The District Two male- Shane- is halfway to her, moving far faster than I ever have, his sword ready to catch her neck. Gasping, I rush to him, trying to fling myself into him and getting grabbed by another- the District Four male.

_Gosh, not this jerk again!_

There's blood on his hands, and I shudder. That can only mean he's a killer- a murderist. His eyes are almost souless as he yanks me backwards by my right arm, grabbing the back of my thin belt.

"Where do you think _you're _going, District Six?" he grins like a mad man, but my eyes go back to Marina just in time for my throat to emit a scream.

**_Shane, District Two _**

The little girl screams as my sword meets her neck, and she's knocked off her plate from the force instantly.

There's already a good sized cut underneath her chin, and her eyes are wide as I stab my sword into her stomach. She gasps once, and she compulses violently before growing still.

**_BOOM!_**

Her wide eyes stare blankly at me, but I just walk away, cleaning the blood off with my hand and wiping it on my pants' leg. She marks six down, and now there are only eighteen to go. A sharp movement from the side catches my attention eagerily, and I see the District Eleven boy struggling with his backpack, like he can't get it open. He was lucky to avoid most of the slaughter, but now he's been careless.

It only takes one throw to nail him in the lower back with one of my two blood-covered swords.

**_Zachary, District Eleven_**

Something sharp plunges into my lower back, and I gasp as I feel it crack. Groaning to myself, I fall over backwards and let my eyes rolled back. I'm just glad it was me instead of that little twelve-year-old...

**_BOOM!_**

**_Jasmine, District One_**

My first target is my own age.

He has his back to me- that's his first mistake- as he tries to figure out how to light a fire. His hands keep fumbling from the sweat, and he's pushing up his glasses up farther is big, ugly nose every time he gets frustrated, which is a lot. Rolling my eyes, I walk behind him mutely, grabbing his neck and drilling my knees into his back, snapping his neck to the side sharply.

_**BOOM!**_

Too easy.

Thunder rumbles above my head, and I start climbing up a tree. The older upper-class District tributes got most of the kills for now, but I'm definately going to avenge myself with a much bigger kill. Rain starts to fall down really heavily, and I fit myself between the branches, keeping most of me dry. After the eletric rain last year, it's important to try to avoid _that _as much as possible, especially since it killed off quite a few.

Holding out my hands, I smirk as the water washes off the blood from my hands.

This is the blood that marks me as a warrior.

**_Archie, District Ten _**

_Kill him! Kill her! Kill her! _

The voices are screaming inside of my head, and I press my hands to my temples, grunting with frustration. There was a bunch of killing just happening, so I hide behind the big shiny statue, just like I hide behind the couch when Mother killed Dad. The guy has another girl by the arm, and he is growling things in her ear while he grins, like he's torturing her. With the tears starting to stream down her face, I think he is.

_Kill them all! KILL THEM!_

Growling to myself, I bang my head as hard as I can against the statue to shut them up. The other girl, the one that's not being tortured, whips her head toward me, and the voices scream louder as she pins me against the statue by the neck. I squirm for a minute as the voices scream, now louder and more demanding than ever.

_KILL HER!_

Jumping, I catch one of her knifes as it heads for my face, cutting my hand; the blood doesn't faze me. Growling in my throat, I push her off me, doing what the voices tell me to at long last.

_Dodge left, thrust up, stab out, twist back, dodge right, slide, stab left._

The girl is getting tired quickly and getting really angry, and I suddenly start running. She chases me, but she doesn't enough energy left; I outrun her. The voices are being quiet, but my head is still pounding as the rain makes me really, really wet. Panting, I crawl under a tree and fall asleep slowly.


	12. End of Day 1

The Second Annual Hunger Games 12

_**Nick, District Nine **_

It's raining really hard seemingly out of nowhere, and the two I'm alliance with and I are running to take cover. I'm not sure about them, but I'm finding it hard to forget about last year's Games when the Gamemakers killed off tributes with electric/acid rain; I can only imagine the pain they must have gone through before dying. It gave me nightmares for a week, and I don't know what I'll do if they pull that again.

_I'll die, that's what'll happen. _

I try to ignore the little voice that echoes that in the back of my mind as I struggle to keep up with Juno and Althea. They're both amazing for letting me come with them as it is; I know I can't let them down. Juno suddenly twists her head around to look at me, making me blush, and she just smirks as she grabs my arm, pulling me faster. Althea seems to ignore both of us as she jumps over the branches and brush from the forest surrounding us all, and I'm so surprised when she stops so suddenly, I crash right into her back, sending both of us tumbling forward. Blushing furiously, I begin to scramble to get off of her, only to be shoved right back down sharply by Juno.

"Don't. Move.," she whispers through clenched teeth. My eyes drift to follow hers, and absolute dread fills my being as I see the red eyes of a large snake- Captain enhanced, no doubt- curled around the branch right in front of us.

It looks hungry.

Slowly, Althea brings her arms up and lifts herself, sending me toppling behind her. Juno grabs me underneath my arms and pulls me backwards further, giving her room to stand up and start backing away herself from the hungry mutant reptile. I'm shaking as I try standing myself, Juno still grasping me under my arms and the snake's eyes never leaving ours.

Suddenly, it lunges out and, with a sickening crunch, clamps down on Althea's side. She screams instantly, stumbling backwards wildly as it uncurled itself too quickly from the massive branch so it could latch onto her. She started kicking and screaming louder, her hands flying and legs flailing as itself enormous body curled around her thin one. In a split second, it was squeezing her, her breathing becoming ragged gasps as dread filled her eyes, her throat convulsing as she struggled and fought blindly for escape from the python.

Us two just stood there, myself horrified at the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. It's suddenly hard to believe things were so calm just a minute ago, if even that long, and now I'm about to lose my oldest ally. Juno suddenly screamed herself, and just as I'm whirling around to see what happened, she grabs the python's tail, yanking backwards with her all. It hisses loudly, his head whipping around as its red eyes locked on her wide, angry brown ones.

I'm suddenly thrown into a tree, my shoulder colliding hard and visions blurred. There's more hissing around me, and Juno screams again, but not from pain or fear- from rage. Sounds of a struggle and slithering follow said, and by the time my vision clears enough so I can properly make out my surroundings, Althea is free and panting heavily on the ground while her blood seeps through her hand. The snake is much to my horror staring right at me and with Juno nowhere in sight, I'm its next target.

Gasping, I turn on my heel and run, forgetting about the two of them as it starts slithering rapidly toward me. It moves far faster than any snake I'd ever seen back in District Nine, and because I'm not very fast and can't climb, I know this is a race I'm not destined to win. Its fangs have just started to sink into my ankle when something-or some_one_- snatches my arm and pulls me free, ripping my skin but getting me free of any further damage.

_Juno. _

She keeps a tight grip on my arm as she shoves me toward another tree, and I stare at her, managing through my forming tears, "But I can't climb!"

"Then you better figure it out!" she snaps in return, taking off in the other direction as the snake, like me, tries to process what's happening.

Frantically, I claw at the limbs of said tree, a searing pain spreading from the bite mark on my ankle up my entire leg. By now the snake has seemed to recover, and now he is heading back toward the two of them, seeming to have forgotten about me for the moment. That both horrifies and relieves me as I manage to get myself on limb strong enough to support my weight, even though my leg feels like it's on fire.

"Run…" I manage to call before I fall backwards, crashing to the ground and hearing the same sickening snap I heard from Althea's side from my legs.

_**Morgan, District Four **_

I've got the District Six girl in my grasp now, and I'm having the time of my life taunting her.

"Doesn't look like you'll be going to anywhere…" I purr darkly in her ear, watching with glee as tears start streaming down her face, "what about you poor baby sister, huh? Doesn't look like she's going to have her big sister coming home, now does it?"

"You son of a bitch!" she gasps out, swinging to punch my face, but her jerk allows me to catch her fist easily.

"Nice try, sweetheart," I grin, pushing her into the Cornucopia sharply, "now, I'm feeling in a nice-guy mood right now, so I'll give you a chance to live through tonight."

Her brilliant eyes stare daggers into mine, but she stops struggling, "Try me."

"What do you say to allying with us?" I press my face closer to hers, smelling her cherry-flavored breath and showing her my sets of straight, white teeth.

I can feel the District Two chick's eyes boring into my back, but I chose to ignore that. She thinks she's 'all that' because she's already killed more than one tribute, but she doesn't really know the half of what _I _can do. I'll let her keep thinking that I'm some kind of pretty-boy idiot, though, like the District One male- she'll get what's coming soon enough.

Now I watch the hesitation forming in the District Six chick's eyes. She obviously hates both of us, and as clearly stated in her interview, her main concern is going back home to her little sister. She knows that I'll hurt and kill her, especially after what she did to me in the training room, and my offer is _beyond _generous.

Slowly and with a reluctant sigh, she finally replies, "Fine."

Grinning wider, I let go of her and grab her hand, giving it a jerk for a handshake, "Welcome to the winning alliance, babe."

_**Preston, District Seven **_

_I hate running! _

Really, it makes me all sweaty and gross, and Ellie is kicking me now. Groaning, I sit down and let the rain cool me off, encouraging me to lay back and stretch out. This rainforest is too humid, and all the killing going on is disgusting and inhumane…but mostly disgusting. Suddenly, I see somebody's eyes on me, which his nothing new because I'm all beautiful and stuff but creepy right now.

"What are you looking at?" I snip to whoever's eyes they are, which makes him reveal himself with a flustered look on his face.

"I do apologize," he says with a heavy country accent; he must be that hillbilly who came here with me from our District, "I didn't mean to stare, but ya' look real tired. I don't think it'd be a good idea to stay out in this rain."

"What's it you?" I shrug him off, "Ellie and I are happy here so we can cool off after all that stupid running."

He stares at me for a minute, looking stupid, confused, but kind of cute, "Ellie?"

"My baby," I rub my belly, making Ellie touch my hand back through the skin, "my friend Damian gave her to me."

"I thought you said your boyfriend was Randolph in your interview?" oh, so he already liked to watch me.

_Perfect. _

"Yeah, but he's whatever," smiling an innocent smile, I walk over to him, swaying my hips and bringing his face closer to me with my long, beautiful red nails, "actually, I think they're both whatever."

He looks nervous, but he'll get over that the second I start kissing him. Then he'll forget anything and everything but _me_, and I'll have him do whatever I want so I can live. It's pretty obvious he's lonely, which means he won't have a chance against my sexy nature.

"But…but why?" he flinches back as I press him against a tree, pulling my nails down his sides and legs, "I-I mean…"

"Let's not worry about them," smiling my signature teeth, I take the tip of my tongue and drag it up the side of his cheek, making him moan a bit and his hands fumble to my belt, making me purr seductively.

I've got him right where I want him.

_**Olivia, District Eight **_

This is _too _easy.

My District partner is so reserved and depressed-like, he'll be a perfect shield. Up until this point, nobody has been paying us much mind at all, which I both hate and am glad for. They won't want to kill me anytime soon today, at least, so I sit down and rest in peace. My shield- Leo, I think, sits down by the river near me, reaching into the water and splashing his face.

Suddenly, he yells out loudly and falls back, making my head snap around in alarm and slight fear. Something is _eating _his finger, and it looks like a fish….oh gosh, a piranha?! I didn't know the Capital had any of those…interesting.

"DAMN FISH!" he screams, throwing it away and looking down in horror at his bone-bared finger.

Well, too bad for him. Good thing it wasn't _me…_

* * *

**_Author Note:_ **R and R, and thanks a million for all the support! And now, I present to thy...ZA DEATH LIST! :O

Vince, District Five: He was orginally meant to be a bloodbath, and he was not suited for winning. Besides, he _wanted_ to die.

Raisan, District Twelve- He was also a bloodbath, even though I feel bad for his mom

Chastin, District One- Come _on, _he was a total pushover *_*

Samuel, District Ten- I really loved his good heart and how he loved Mai, but he was a little too much like Katniss, but he wouldn't kill.

Alfred, District Three- I loved the charector idea, but the romance between he and Jeskika was kind of chiche...:/

Jeskika, District Three- Same with Alfred...:(

Marlina, District Four- She was such a cute little sweetheart T.T But she was in pain at home...it would have been cruel to let her win

Zachary, District Eleven- This kid had a great heart and guts, but he WAS a bloodbath charector

**_R.I.P. Little ones_**


	13. Day Two

The Second Annual Hunger Games 13

**_Author Note:_ ***Facepalm* I am a HORRIBLE updater...

* * *

_**Shane, District Two **_

He's scowling at her, his blood seeping into the river's rapids as she admires her nails. Her appearance is such a petty thing; it's shallow and disgusting. I will never understand girls who find fashion so amusing and endearing. She's a designer for the Capital, in fact; it's ridicolous. The boy is depressed and hollowed out shell of an almost-man; I might as well end his shell and dispose quickly. They are also from the District that contributed to the rebellion, which is District Eight, when District Thirteen first started it. And just look the now non-exsistant District Thirteen, I will join them with all those who lived there before the Capital regained their control.

_This one...this one is for Dad. _

He resented the fighting more than Mom even dead, and his hate ran deep for the Districts Eight and up. As I stab the boy in the chest, which was easily done after pouncing out of my stealthy hiding spot in the trees, I think only of his proud face beaming on me. The girl screams when she discovers I've killed off her partner, but I'm much quicker than she could dream of. From obseranve earlier, I know that this river is the only one nearby and that it is infected with pirahans, which means I have to think of something for water.

I've been formulating this plan for the past five minutes; it's simply, honestly.

In one swift motion, I've knocked her off of her feet and let her fall into the waters. Her once 'beautiful' face disappears in the rapids and as her screams becomes muffled by the water, and blood begins filling the once blue H20. Smirking slightly to myself, I kick the boy's body in as well, letting the rabid fish tear away at their flesh as I begin filling up the water bottles I found in my bags I'd got from the Corncopia, dripping in some iodine and beginning back into the arena.

My best bet of surrival is finding how far this thing stretches, and simply killing anyone who comes in my path.

_**Althea, District Nine **_

_Attention is all I ever_ wanted...I think numbly and bitterly as grimance covers my face, _well, I should be **damn **happy now. _

There is a good sized gash from yesterday's attack of that insane, killer snake, and it's still bleeding. Ever since said attack, I haven't seen Juno, and Nick has not been much help...or in very good shape. He fell out of the tree while hiding, which eventually scared away that dumb snake, but it broke both of his legs. He's been laying unconscience since waking up sometime in the middle of the 'night', moaning for water for about an hour before I eventually moved a broken bone with one finger and put him back under.

It was the only slight relief I've felt.

**_BOOM! _**

**_BOOM! _**

Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it's just past midday, and there have just been two more deaths. The haunting reality overcomes me that one of them was, (and actually, very possibly is,) Juno...it could even be Nick for all I've tried to aid him. Slowly, I nudge his body and listen carefully for helicoper blades; there are none. Sighing softly in relief, I stare up at the sky, my entire side burning and seeming to pop with each breath. Whatever kind of killer, Capital snake they'd thrown in here was obviously to kill, which also meant very poisionous.

_Brillant._

_**Harina, District Two **_

That District Six girl doesn't belong her; she is not welcome by any means. She's also not an idiot, which just inspires me further to kill her in her sleep; the thing is, she hasn't slept, and the District Four male is watching too closely for me to do it quickly. Of course I should just kill him at the same time, but why let some potiental entertainment go to waste?

"Do you need something?" she suddenly asks, surprising me and causing a scowl to return to my face.

"What?" I snap, and she shrugs casually; 'innocently'.

"Well, you keep staring at me, so I was just wondering if you needed something from me."

She must think I am a fool; her eyes show it all. She's intellegent, and that's what she's going to try and rely on to keep herself alive during this time. Honestly, it's a foolish thing; brawn is always over brain for me, and I am a champion. None the less, I just shake my head and turn my own head away. Her eyes, thoughtful and solemn, are forming a plan.

I honestly I can not wait for her to try.

**_Archie, District Ten _**

For once, the voices are being nice. They are soft and crooning, very coaxing, too. It's so nice after all the scraming they do on a normal basis; I can't help but listen as the little girl from District Twelve stares me down, eyes wide and fear evident on her face.

_Trust her, Archie. You can even protect her. _

"Really?" I ask them, but the silence is enough to answer me.

Her big gray-blue eyes look me up and down as she clutches a small pack to her chest; she's only a twelve year old and a child, "...Who are you?"

"Archie," I reply, trying to be gently and coaxing like the voices just were to me, "um...I'm from District Ten. You're from District Twelve, right? Do you have a name, too?"

"Dandelion," she replies cautiously, her eyes untrusting and unsure, "um...are you going to kill me?"

When I shake my head, ever so slowly, she lowers her backpacks. The voices sound happy and airy, just the opposite of which they sound the rest of the time. Their tone makes me smile broadly, making her flinch away but smile a tad herself.

_Congradulations! You just made a new friend, Archie! An ally!_


	14. Day Three

The Second Annual Hunger Games 15

_**Author Note: **_Pwease forgive me for the long wait…

* * *

_**Lukas, District Seven **_

It's a dangerous thing to fall in love.

Preston is a beauty, that's for sure. Her hair's soft and smooth, her eyes are daring but inviting, and her body is a maze. Even so, I know for certain that she's got a horrible, twisted personality, which is exactly why she has that baby from her supposed best friend instead of her boyfriend. She's just setting my heart up on a stand to be crushed, but I won't allow it to do so. Even so, if I resist her, she may kill me, so instead I've decided to bid my time before I can escape.

Even if she is a horrible, wretched soul, I won't kill her, mainly because she's carrying an unborn child. After what happened to LeShay from District Nine last year...it just seems wrong.

"Luke-y…." she purrs seductively from where's she's laying on her back in the grass, under the thin shade of a cluster of trees, "I'm thirsty."

"So am I," I shake my head once with a sigh, sitting beside her casually, "I don't know where any water is, though."

"Then go find some."

Her tone is borderline pleading; we're both running on dehydration. It's even been getting harder to move and to think straight, since the human body can only go so long without water, but it makes me kind of peeved she wants me to risk my own neck just to get her some. Then again, our throats are risked just by being in the Games; it's terrifying. She'll be vulnerable without me around….but why should I care? Besides, I need water for myself; I don't need her at all, and she even puts me in more danger.

I still don't want the baby to die, though.

"No problem, honey," I sigh, getting to my feet and heading into the thick underbrush, my fists gripped tightly to my sides.

The further I head from my little hideout, I get the horrible feeling that I'm going to die today.

_**Mazie, District Five **_

In my opinion, alliances are useless attempts.

It was made very clear last year there is only one winner out of these Games, which means that, eventually, the alliance must break, usually with death. Every alliance was crushed last year by death or attack; it will happen again this year. This is exactly why I stay to myself, hiding in the same tree and trying to thin kof where the Gamemakers could have hidden a water supply. This arena is a rainforest, so the rain yesterday was anticipated and appreciated; I managed to drink a good deal.

There is no telling when we'll have another safe storm, if at all, so it's vital to find a river or stream as fast I possibly can, especially before the dehydration sets in. Hesitantly, I stick one foot out, slowly testing half of my weight on a small hole in the wood. It holds up with a slight shift; it's now or never. Breathing out softly, I swing my other half off of the branch I've been hiding in, allowing my light weight to hit the ground with a small crunch. Pausing, I wait about thirty second for someone or something to move, to hear my descent and investigate.

Nothing.

Slowly, I start into the woods. The humidity is high; my clothes cling to every part of my body and cause sweat to spread and soaking me a bit. I know that's a very dangerous thing, especially because I don't have a lot of body fluid inside of me right now and have currently have to way to get any of it.

This means I'll just have to move fast.

**_Sue, District Six _**

Morgan's passed out in the grass, even though it appears to be past noon, but Harina is watching me like a hawk. The thing is, though, is that even hawks get thirsty sometimes.

"Six," she snarls to me, snatching my shoulder roughly and pulling me off of where I was half-crouching nearby Morgan, "go find the water."

"Alright."

_You're an idiot, Two. You really are. _

"But keep in this in mind, little princess," she snarls lowly in my air, tightening her grip on my shoulder and shoving me into the Cornocopia full-force with one arm that inabled half of me to move, "if you don't come back before the sun comes down, _I will _find you. I think you're heart would be nice bait for other tributes...now wouldn't it?"

Giving her wide, fearful eyes, I nod, which satisifed her to ease off her grip. As I start walking, I keep a steady count of how fast I'm moving, pacing myself against with eagerness to bolt. Raising as little suspicious as possible is vital at this point, even more so because she rightfully doesn't trust me to return; she's a trained huntress already. Killing me would delight her, so there's no reason to encourage it any more than I already do. That little smart comment I made yesterday could have cost me my life; I've got be more careful than that.

Once I'm out of her line of vision, I scoop up a couple of small rocks, passing my thumb on the surface. They're smooth and round; I stick them in my mouth and beginning to suck on my own spit. There's only a tiny amount of water back at the Cornocopia, which tells that, at Day Three of the Games, it's already do-or-die. As I walk, I try to remember all of the tributes I'm up against, and the odds I've got in my favor as far as winning goes.

The District One girl seems dangerous and bratty; I should avoid her. The District Two girl-Harina-is already out for my guts, and her District partner is the one who murdered Marlina. The desire is running deeper and deep to avenge her somehow, but it's simply not possible when he decapitated her without really paying attention. The District Four boy- Morgan- is trying to make me fall for him, and the District Five girl is smart.

_Really _smart.

The District Sevens seemed to be at a below average-intellegence level, or at the very least like they weren't going to be hunting blood. The Districts Nines are both shy; no real threat, even though they seemed passionate about their meeker causes. The District Ten girl is mentally insane, which can either mean she'll go on a killing spree without feeling a thing or will be helpless, trapped in her own mind. The District Eleven girl seems like a brat but not like a murderer, and the District Twelve girl won't kill anyone.

Right now, the odds aren't in my favor, but I'm not to be counted out yet.

**_Dandelion, District Twelve_**

I'm not sure why I allowed myself to ally with the insane District Ten girl, Archie.

Maybe it was because I was remembering to the girl who was insane last year. She'd unknowingly fallen in love with a twisted boy my age, which ended in her horrible death by him. When I saw that, I was so horrified; it was real death, and it was really dangerous. Both of them perished last year, but it sting hurt my heart and toyed with my emotions in what felt kind of like a crusher.

_Help her, Dani. You can help this girl now. _

"You are nice?" she asks this question aloud as I start back to a fairly large tree where the air stayed moist where'd I'd slept in last night. Her voice is dividied, in a way, like she's asked several people at once, not just me.

"Yes."

After I response, she simply nods once, her eyes still expecting. Just as I'm about to try saying it again, she nods again, closing her eyes with her face going slightly less tense. Something else appears to be talking to her, but of course I can't here it.

"The Voices agree."

_The voices. _

"What do the voices sound like?" I ask, trying to be as friendly as I can under the cirumstances.

"They sound..." she pauses with a look of hiestance, like she's afraid she should begin describing them, "they sound like...who I used to love. People like that."

This makes me think a bit. It must be horrible, to live like that, reminded constantly with the voices who those you lost in one way or another. The thought of living with Mama's voice in my head or Rose's-or both- sends a shiver up my spine that makes her eye me, looking curious, but with hurt in her eyes. Slowly, I reach out to touch her shoulder, to tell her that I was afraid of what she'd told me. In reponse, though, she turned away, shutting me up mutely and making me feel horrible.

_I'm sorry, Daddy. I want to come home, _I think sadly, _but...but I don't want her to die. _

_**Juno, District Eleven **_

By this point, I've probably lost that stupid snake, so I decide to sit down and take a breather.

This entire thing with the Games is really, really stupid. I mean, why should _I _have to run off a repitile, just to keep two people safe. Sure, I care about both of them, (well, at least Nick,) but it was exhasting and now I've got no idea where I am. The sun's already starting to set too early, which will make it nearly impossible for me to find my way back as it; just _lovely. _

"Holy crap!" I yell as something nearly plunges directly into my neck; my apparent attacker moved with no sound and was quick.

As I roll back, struggling to see through the quickly-darkening arena, I see the glint of something piercingly silver and small. It's a long dagger that's already got wet stuff flying from it; it must belong to either the District One chick, District Two chick, or the District Two dude. All of them were ready to kill obviously enough, and now just like with that freaking snake, I was their next target.

"Pick on the twelve-year-old, why don't you?" I shout as the knife narrowly escapes severing my neck once again.

"Oh, dear," she laughs in a high, cackle of amusement, "I'm thirteen, so do you really think I give a damn what age _you are_? You're _nothing_, Under District. Just because you out smarted that snake..."

Something sharp sinks into my neck, causing a searing cracking to be only soothed with numbness. My knees begin to sink, caving and collasping with my nerves twitching automatically, but I've going, I'm going to go with pride. My fingers lock around the bark of the tree best they can as I press my lifeless lower half to the trunk, which supports me halfway. Her voice is echoing, taunting cruelly, but there's not much you can be afraid of when you're dead.

"...never meant you had a chance against me."

"I'm not afraid of..." blood gurgles in my throat; when I swallow it, it burns into my lungs, "...of you. Or the Capitol...or anything. Never have been...never will."

That was a lie, but I'm too far gone to really care anymore.

**_BOOM! _**

**_Jasmine, District One_**

She falls to the ground finally, her eyes dead and her cannon firing. Serves her right- all she was was a little bratty tool from a District that was always totally worthless, anyway.

"Just because you outsmarted an idiot child..." something plunges into my lower back; I suddenly can't feel anything below it.

When I struggling to look up, I catch the sight of shoes that match my own, only much bigger. Everything is still perfectly clear, except for the paralyzed parts below me, which means I can pinpoint the voice as I start flailing best I can. If I'm moving my legs or back, I can't feel it; my arms are shooting with pain, like then nerves were set on fire. Ultimataintley, I can just watch as the District Two boy lifts up his massive shoe, stomping directly into my skull.

**_BOOM!_**

**_Lukas, District Seven _**

"Just because you outsmarted an idiot child never meant you had a chance against me."

When he uses her own words against her, a shiver ripples through my spine. His face is mostly neutural as he turns his back, muscles still ready for an attack or to be attacked in a certain, sublte stance, but there's a glimmer in his eye that's not a tear. Another shiver ripples up my spine, but I'm too scared to move- paralyzed, like that girl was before her death.

Two little girls died to today.

It wasn't my death, but really, which would be worse?

* * *

**_Author Note:_** You're all amazing, and this is crazy, but I'm worked hard, so review this maybe?

_Death List: _

Vince, District Five: He was orginally meant to be a bloodbath, and he was not suited for winning. Besides, he _wanted_ to die.

Raisan, District Twelve- He was also a bloodbath, even though I feel bad for his mom

Chastin, District One- Come _on, _he was a total pushover *_*

Samuel, District Ten- I really loved his good heart and how he loved Mai, but he was a little too much like Katniss, but he wouldn't kill.

Alfred, District Three- I loved the charector idea, but the romance between he and Jeskika was kind of chiche...:/

Jeskika, District Three- Same with Alfred...:(

Marlina, District Four- She was such a cute little sweetheart T.T But she was in pain at home...it would have been cruel to let her win

Zachary, District Eleven- This kid had a great heart and guts, but he WAS a bloodbath charector

Leo, District Eight- I do believe his creater forgot about him...and he wasn't a very useable charector.

Olivia, District Eight- She didn't have what it took to live without pretection, and considering she was pretty ignored otherwise...she wouldn't have had a chance anyway.

Juno, District Eleven- I liked this charector. I really did...but her plot was ended and I didn't know where to go with her..

Jasmine, District One- Again, liked this charector. But she was arrogent, in over her head, and a little unrealistic for a thirteen year old.

**_R.I.P. Little Ones _**


	15. Day Four

The Second Annual Hunger Games 15

**_Althea, District Nine_**

It's a miracle that Nicholas and I have surrived to this point, but we probably won't make it much longer.

He was never made to fight, anyway. Now that he's got two broken legs, he's useless and as good as dead, and the sick thought even crosses my mind to eat him. I mean, he's meat, and I'm getting really hungry after four days of no food or water. My body obviously can't take much more if it; I doubt my mind can either. At first, I tried to focus on thoughts of my poetry and favorite stories, but after I visualized a water bottle falling from the sky, I gave up.

So then of course it started to rain again.

I don't trust it, anyway. I don't trust anything that damned Capital has to offer, because I know they just want to kill me in the end. I've got little to no chance of surrival after that snake bite; it's only a matter of time before that thing comes back.

They really screwed me over, now didn't they?

Just as I'm starting to slip back into unconscienceness- I mean _sleep_- someone comes out of the bushes. She's got red-brown hair and cautious, slightly wide eyes. She's observing her surrondings like a wild animal desperate for food, so of course she notices the two dying kids on the rainforest floor. Her first thought must be that it's a trap. because she picks up the nearest stick she can find and poses it like a weapon she knows how to use.

_Brilliant. _

"I come in pieces, phyco demon redhead," I retort bitterly, "do you really think I could hurt you, even if I wanted too?"

She surveys my bloody, posioned, infected gash, Nicholas passed out with his shattered legs blood covered at awkward, suggestive angles, and our lack of anything of use, "...Go to hell."

"Well, I'm already here," I stick my chin in the air definatley, "so if you're going to put me to sleep, go ahead and do it now."

"You want to die." Her tone indicates that I'm lying, like it can't logically be true; she's so black and white.

"Not completely," I state plainly, placing my elbows on either side of myself and propping myself up so I can look at her, keeping my chin tilted up and eyes full of fire, "but it's better than laying here in torture. If you're resonable, you'll kill me here and now, so I couldn't possibly get revenge for you letting me suffer later in the Games. Nobody said I wanted to die, but nobody said I wanted to come here, either."

Now she bothers to glance again at Nick, "Your ally?"

"I'm no use to him anymore," adjusting my wieght a little, I begin to glare, "now kill me, damn it, or I will give the fight of your life."

It almost satisifes me when she takes a step back, her own eyes blazing with fire and temptation. Just like all the tributes, she's iching for the kill herself. When you're in hell, though, it's impossible not to want a little blood on your hands. As she comes closer to and my body trembles slightly, it occurs to me that, even in the end, I was the only one there for myself.

The only thing I have left is my pride.

As the girl poses the stick above my temple, I continue staring at her, jaw set. As the weapon descends I don't scream, try to escape, or dodge it.

A single tears slips out of my eye as the rest of the world grows dark.

_**Mazie, District Five**_

I knew it would upfront, but it bothers me possibly more than it should that I killed another human being. Giving the circumstances, it's fight or die, but it feels front for the wet, sticky blood to be clotting on hands and under my nails.

None the less, she left behind a light green backpack; actually, I noticed that the District Eleven girl was the one to snatch it during the first group fight. As I'm unzipping it myself, I notice her District partner opening his eyes slowly. Both of his legs are broken, so he's not much use. Before I can move, a cannon echoes across the arena and in my heart.

_**BOOM! **_

_That's it, then. I really killed her._

The boy's eyes widen at the sound, looking toward her frantically and his briefly hopeful face turning into horrification. They begin to glisten as he sniffs, looking to me in terror. We both know, it seems, what I need and have to do to benefit both of us.

Even if I know it will quite possibly result in my death, I sling the backpack over my shoulder and go in the opposite direction.

**_Lukas, District Seven _**

I'm not really sure what I'm fixin' to do, but I guess I'll find out real soon.

The District Two guy is _real _dangerous, and I would be surprised if he hasn't noticed me laying on my stomach, watching him. He's drinking from his water bottle, sitting casually beside the demon fish-filled stream, eyes set ahead, lookin' for attackers. I've been laying here motionless ever since he showed up around here, trying to blend into the rest of the trees best I can so he won't find me and murder me. I mean, I don't want to die by any means, but I'm getting hungry and thirsty after laying here for almost a day. Preston will be 'concerned' and might come after me, which of course means she just wants some food or water.

Either way, I know I can't move, or I'll be skewered.

District Two is growing impatient; he stabs the ground and sighs, leaning back. Just like any normal teenager, he obviously doesn't really like waiting; there is a stab of humanic sympathy through me, like one of the things you sympathize with, but don't do anything about. My stomach contracts again from the growing hunger pains; I wince. Somehow, though, the slight movement seems to startle him, even though I'm behind him.

"Nice hiding spot," he grunts, scooping up his swords and throwing one at me before I can blink.

It pierces through my chest; I stumble backwards and gasp, bringing blood up my throat. As he's slicing downward, something shoots out of my blindshit, piercing him into the hip. He curses, misswining and fallin' right ontop of me. I cry out in pain myself, squirming frantically as something coils across my face.

_A snake_?

Now, we've had some pretty big rattlers back in District Seven, but this one is un_real_. He's a Capital mutation, of course, but I find it pretty darn cruel, even more than usual. It's still might be a good day; I know how to wrestle big guys, just not...well, _this _big. He's wrapping his tail around my face to choke me now, so I grab the end, yanking best I can and causing him to hiss angerily. When his hold gets a little bit looser from the suprise, I jerk up, screaming in agony at the sword still stuck into my body, probably between the top of my ribs.

District Two boy is clutching his bitten hip with one hand, coming at me with his other hand holding his second sword. I barely swerve, fallin' ontop of the snake's body, causing it hiss furiously and bite for me. It finds me fresh wound, clamping down and causing me to scream louder before the world gets real dark.

**_Archie, District Ten_**

_Safe...You're safe, _the Voices keep crooning me and making me feel really good, but suddenly, they get a little more frantic and forceful, _quick! You must kill him! _

"Who's him?" I ask, confused, as I look to Dani, who I'm pretty sure is a girl.

That's when someone screams in pain and fear; it sounds just like Daddy before Mother murdered him. Both Dani and I gasp at the horrible sound, and I run toward it. As I run through the trees, I hope I don't find Mother and Daddy again, wih her stabbing the chest with her face scared.

Much to my relief, I don't.

What I do find is two boys and the biggest snake I've ever seen my life. The boy sprawled out ontop of the snake looks like he's asleep, but his face is sad and scared and hurt. It looks like Daddy's before he died, and I gasp again. The other boy is trying to stand up straight and keep holding a bloody sword; he looks like Mother did. I might as well have found my parents, because now I'm really scared and really, really angry. With Mother, I didn't really attack her, but now, I know that I want to attack this boy and this snake.

_Kill them now! KILL THEM! _

The Voices approve, so I rush at the snake, pulling out the sword out of the boy's chest. Dani looks scared now and really surprised, which means she reminds me of how I felt when I was watching the murder. Screaming now, I stab the stupid snake in the snake, slashing it across until his head rolls off. The other boy looks angry as he comes at me, one hand on his hip.

Does he think he's a girl, too?

_Lunge...now! _

Doing like the Voices tell me, I duck to avoid his sword, holding my own.

_Stab him, step back, stab him again. Swerve, kick his ankles, kick his chin to free your ankle. Stab him the back of the thigh, grab his sword, Slice his wrists, step back, kick him down. _

As They tell me to do these things, I do. The boy is now bleeding a lot of the ground, saying a lot of dirty words and staring at me in fury. I remembered he killed a lot of people; I think I heard the Voices tell me the Capitalites 'knew' he was going to win. But...but...how can he win when he's-?

**_BOOM! _**

_Dead. _

The cannon booming makes me jump, and Dani rushes up to me, her eyes wide and shaking a little, "Archie...you just killed the biggest killer in the Games.."

My Voices are being quiet; tears come into my eyes, "I...I did?"

* * *

**_Author Note:_**I applaud those of you who are sticking with my drawn-out updates...:(. But I _promise promise promise _I'll update again soon with a **What's going on at Home **thing, like I did in my last story. :). And now...*Capital theme music*.

_Death List: _

Vince, District Five: He was orginally meant to be a bloodbath, and he was not suited for winning. Besides, he _wanted_ to die.

Raisan, District Twelve- He was also a bloodbath, even though I feel bad for his mom

Chastin, District One- Come _on, _he was a total pushover *_*

Samuel, District Ten- I really loved his good heart and how he loved Mai, but he was a little too much like Katniss, but he wouldn't kill.

Alfred, District Three- I loved the charector idea, but the romance between he and Jeskika was kind of chiche...:/

Jeskika, District Three- Same with Alfred...:(

Jaimsa, District Six- He was my tribute, and more written for the bloodbath.

Marlina, District Four- She was such a cute little sweetheart T.T But she was in pain at home...it would have been cruel to let her win

Zachary, District Eleven- This kid had a great heart and guts, but he WAS a bloodbath charector

Leo, District Eight- I do believe his creater forgot about him...and he wasn't a very useable charector.

Olivia, District Eight- She didn't have what it took to live without pretection, and considering she was pretty ignored otherwise...she wouldn't have had a chance anyway.

Juno, District Eleven- I liked this charector. I really did...but her plot was ended and I didn't know where to go with her..

Jasmine, District One- Again, liked this charector. But she was arrogent, in over her head, and a little unrealistic for a thirteen year old.

Althea, District Nine- Honestly? Another one of my favorite tributes. She was a fellow written and very unique, but since her snake bite wound was killing her otherwise, letting her live any longer would have been tortorous.

Shane, District Two- Once again, one of my favorites. He was the best fighter in that arena and viciously without emotion; writing with him was beautiful.

**_R.I.P. Little Ones._ **


	16. What's Going On at Home, Edition 1

The Second Annual Hunger Games 16

**_Author Note:_**I'm a bad author...:(.

* * *

_**In the Capital...**_

Kyron Loelease was known as the announcer of the Hunger Games.

He was expected to remain as such, in fact, until his death. Since his success the previous year with his gelled multicolored hair and beautifully exotic hazel eyes, as well as his purred deep vocals, he was irressitable. He was thrown into the Capitalites, both genders alike, but he never seemed to mind. To the Capital, he was the perfect icon of a pure man. It was all they knew, along with the fact that they loved the Hunger Games. They could only assume he felt the same as they.

Hiweverm Kyron Loelease had planned every aspect of his decimation over the timespan of a singular year.

To be precise, it was slightly shy of an exact year. Even so, he had the instict that the time had come to set it into action. Even if it meant his death, he was prepared. For the idea to sink in, it took most of his paper sketches and late-night sessions filled with whispered secrets and thoughtful breaths. Since the time he had lost his virginity, though, he began to feel himself sinking into a cloud of depression, of uncertaintly.

This was the day he lost his promises, broke them and left them along with the pieces of his mother's shattered heart.

The further he thought on this slight concern, the more he realized, however, that he was already gone. His heart was shattered; this was never what he wished. To be famous was a dream, but he could only feel like he was moving through a haze, after only a year, and a lucky shot.

Truth be told, he had been dead for the longest time.

"What do you think about it, Kyron?" Fergeous, the interviewer as well as another main icon of the Games, "a beautiful array, might I say. We are slowly whittling down to the wire, aren't we?"

"Indeed," Kyron smirked, hiding the pain behind his make-up.

Fergeous Jackzag was much better than himself. He had been born in relation to the current president himself; it was a brilliant shot for an attractive young man. Despite the things, Kyron did not wish to be him.

He knew that Fergeous had no sympathy for the dead children, the silenced screams, the real pain they were all going through. The torture of the family, the internal and external death. He, as the majority of Capitalites, lived in a permanent daze, as himself.

But Kyron remained conscience.

The names of the tributes left alive became visible now, as if to remind him of his true intentions:

* * *

**_Harina Octoglon, District Two _**

She was bread for the kill, just as the Capitalites partially were. She was aware of herself; that was good. Even so, it was still deadly.

**_Morgan Hattie, District Four _**

He was a player; he had minumal respect for him. Even so, he was attractive, and somewhere inside, he was still a child.

**_Mazie Copper, District Five _**

She was intellgent; he had faith in her. despite her youthful age. To any who were observant, they knew she was far more insightful than most.

**_Susan Maryfield, District Six _**

Just like Mazie, she was intellegent. She also cared much for what she had to come home for, despite her average experiance.

**_Preston Tonks, District Seven_**

Every Game had to have a whore, a heartless bitch. He knew it; she was far more destroyed than himself.

**_Lukas Seno, District Seven_**

Sweet, was a good word for him. But he was barely clinging for life now.

**_Nicholas Atkison, District Nine_**

A twelve year old boy was too young, even if he was male. Despite his pending end, however, he remained brave.

**_Archie Iters, District Ten_**

Like a girl last year he couldn't remember the name of, she was insane. But she seemed to have another source to guide her, to keep her winning.

**_Dandelion Wildflee, District Twelve_**

A twelve year old girl was nearly worse than the twelve year old boy; she had a pure heart. She was not a murderer, however, and her days were slowly dwindling.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, your final Nine!" he announced proudly, elicting screams and excited squeals.

_The last nine. The ones who may surrive, if all goes to plan..._

* * *

**_In District One_**

From the birth of her only daughter, Jasmine's mother wanted her daughter to be a champion.

They had both surrvived the war, after all. She had been an excelled student in all aspects, in fact, for thirteen years. Her bold volunteering move was shocking to the world, but her mother had faith deep inside.

Now she looked to the young girl's lifeless corpse in the decorated, fabulous coffin.

The fellow mourning parents cried together, huddled against the rain. Not many stayed after the funeral service, not even for a word of comfort. Now the three parents were all that remained, lost in the storm.

"You are still a champion, my love," she whospered, kissing her child's paled forehead, "always."

* * *

_**In District Two **_

There were not many to Harina's reign and kills, except for Nicole and Claire. Somehow, it seemed right to watch the triumpt of the girl who had saved them from being ripped apart.

"Do you really think she'll make it back home?" Claire whispered to her older sister, huddling closer to the chilly wind breaking into the building.

"Of course."

Nicole knew she could not, however. After all, cockiness killed men. For women, it simply destroyed.

There were no mourners alive for Shane, however. His grave stood alone, a lost soul in the hands of time now. Perhaps, perhaps it would reunite with his parents. After all, that's all he ever really desired.

* * *

**_In District Three_**

"She was too pretty to die!"

Her friends, her parents, most of her classmates sobbed for Jeskika. The same was true for Alfred, though there were fewer female attendents in his sake. Both of them were brilliant in their own ways, just not destined for the other.

But they were gone. The tears would be temparary, but their scars would always remain.

Their spirits would always haunt memories, but their hearts would never again beat, together or apart.

* * *

_**In District Four **_

Attention was called.

"Get off of her!" a Peacekeeper shouted, tackling Marlina's brother as he tried to grab her lifeless body, "you sick bastard!"

It was unknown to the living, of course. But the angel of the twelve-year-old former tribute finally smiled from a beautiful cloud. In condriction, however, Maddie's brother and sister were not smiling. They were in a nice orphanage- that was amazing. But instead of watching their brother finally vanish, he seemed to be just fine.

That was the depressing part for them.

* * *

_**In District Five **_

No mourners for Vince, it appeared.

But there were celabraters for Mazie. Her parents clutched each other, whispering promises and reassurances throughout each night. Her grandmother knitted a **Welcome **scarf.

When questioned, she replied shakily, "I look forward to that child wearing it again. I truly do."

* * *

_**In District Six **_

"Go Sue!" Dryad cheered quietly, clapping eagerly, but not loudly enough to be heard.

She could only surrive on what was left for her too, which was only what Sue left for her. Even so, by eating in small amounts, the ten-year-old was managing quiet well. Chewing her lower lip a bit to fight the edge of her growling stomach, she pressed her lips to the TV screen, to her sister's face.

In a hushed voice, she told her, "I love you."

In the meantime, Jaimsa's parents were cleaning out his room. Their hearts were shallow, beating numbly against their chests. His mother's skipped a bit, however, when she found his notes in a box.

"Brilliant," she mumured, "John...these are brilliant."

* * *

_**In District Seven **_

There was a fight among the watching eyes of the citizens.

"No, she loves me!" Daminan shouted, grabbing his hair and yanking him down to the pavement, "GET THE FREAK OFF OF ME!"

Flailing wildly, the two young men were carried from each other. If Preston was there, both of them inside, she would not care. In fact, she did care fort other human beings. The haunting thing was that they knew it, but they both still loved her. An angel was present in that area, as well, though she was more focused on her love. She was blonde, she was young, and she was proud.

"Lukas..." she smiles lovingly, "thank you so much."

* * *

_**In District Eight **_

"Black is the new style..." Olivia whispered tearfully, "black is the new style."

And what more could be sad for the mourning soul?

* * *

_**In District Nine**_

Attention was called to the attention seeker.

"To think...she was so at risk, but we never truly realized it..." her father muttered, looking to her writings he never knew he was possessed by his dead daughter. Her mother was with her sister, but he prefered it.

Perhaps he _was _the only one who cared, about Althea...and about little Nicholas.

* * *

**_In District Ten _**

"Will Sam come home today?" Malakai's question was so innocent it broke the women's heart as she watched her daughter.

"Perhaps not."

Archie's mother was not without sympathy, not an extent. She could not simply _tell _the little girl her idol was dead, which is why she was not allowed to the funeral of him. Her daughter, on the other hand, was alive, even when her husband was not.

The women wished that, somehow, Malakai could fill her broken heart with promise.

* * *

_**In District Eleven **_

"Unbelievable."

"Believeable."

Juno's mother glared dangerously at her father's comment of the truth. He looked down; it was true. He missed his daughter, of course, but mourning was not his thing. Besides, there was still work to be done. Juno's mother, on the other hand, mourned as she worked.

It was the only way she could in peace.

Zachary's parents mourned together, but not alone, just not with Juno's parents. Instead, the little twelve year old he'd volunteered for joined them. He was an orphan, it was a risk on his part, but he felt like it somehow honored the brave young soul who saved his life.

* * *

**_In District Twelve_**

He had hope like he'd lost for his wife and his late daughter, Rose.

"Dandelion...you are going to win," her father whispering, hugging the TV and vowing to not release, "I am so proud of you. So proud..."

Tears slipped down his dusty face. To think Raisan was not mourned, to think the others were not...but to think his little girl had made it that far. She was so young, but she was so bright.

Hope was the only thing stronger than their constant fear, after all.

* * *

**_Back in District Eight..._**

"She reminds me of Airmet!" eight-year-old Emmaliegh crooned, pointing to the picture of Dandelion Wildflee on the screen.

"She reminds me Miss Annalisa!" five-year-old Jackson pointed to the picture of Harina.

Annalisa Garcia tried to smile as she fed the two-year-old adopted daughter of hers, Rose. They were both so hopeful, and so innocent with their comments. Not yet had she told them of the invisibly stained blood on her hands, or the pain in her heart that came as a price for a victory. She tolerated it, even as she watched Shane die. He was nice, but she was never one for help.

All she could do now was wait, and keep a little hope alive.


	17. Day Five

The Second Annual Hunger Games 17

**_Nicholas, District Nine _**

It's so weird...to accept the fact that you're dying.

Even though I couldn't really tell how it happened, I know that Althea was killed. I'm helpless and all alone- I've got no reason to keep fighting. It'll be in no time I'll be killed by one of the still-living tributes; I almost wished that whoever ended Althea's life didn't end mine as well. Throughout everything, I've been doing my best to be happy.

But what's the point anymore?

Heavy footsteps make me jump almost out of my sweaty skin. A pair of evil eyes flash in front of my vision; I don't bother trying to hide the tears that instantly bud in my eyes. It's a miracle enough I've still got that much water left, but it's pretty sad to think my last drops of moisture will be from tears. My apparent murder-to-be is a male- I think he's the one from District Four. I thought he was with the District One girl, so maybe he's hunting.

_What if he eats my skin because he's hungry? _

That thought makes me ready to hurl...well, if there was any food left in my hollowed stomach I would.

"District Nine, right?" he asks casually, as if we're old friends meeting each other aga in on the streets, "you're that twelve-year-old little runt, aren't you?"

I don't respond as the gleam blinds one of my eyes. I just want my last thoughts to be pleasent. The sharp end of the dagger drives into my forehead when I don't reply; I open my mouth to gasp but end up choking on blood.

_Happy thoughts, Nick, happy thoughts..._

As my world blurrs away in tears, I picture Juno's face.

**_BOOM! _**

**_Morgan,_****_ District Four_**

That little runt of a boy is one less tribute to stand in my way of glory and fame now.

Grinning as his pathetic little tears stop falling, I clean off my shiny new sword on the front of his shirt. It's almost sad to see him go. He's kind of like my retarded little sister and brother-they're too much fun to die just yet. But what's done is done or whatever. I've got more important things to worry about right now, like getting some food. Harina's a real bitch when she's hungry.

As I'm walking through the forest, I notice a wad of blonde hair. The gorgeous chick from District Seven is laying in the grass- I've scored big time. She's apparently asleep, since she doesn't gasp when I walk behind her. Squatting down, I start shaking her as hard as I can. When she opens her eyes, that little bitch bites my hand.

"Well damn," I comment, wiping my injured hand on _her _shirt, which is _way _to small on her swollen stomach, "I was thinking about giving you a tour around my maze, but maybe not!"

"Shit..." she gasps out, "you're a hunk!"

"Yeah, I know," I chuckle, laying down beside her in the nice pile of grass she already has all warm for me, "you out here alone, sweetheart?"

"Do you have anything to eat?" her eyes get all starry as I get closer to her body, "if you do, then yes, I am."

Smirking, I casually reach behind me and pluck out a few squashed berries' mush from my back pocket. Harina had shoved them toward me and told me they were, like, poisinous. If this lady eats them, I get a nice body for tonight and then she won't be a problem. It's a perfect plan for me. Willingly, she scraves down the mush, then starts yanking off both of their clothes.

"Are you preggo or something?" I whsiper as I look at her huge stomach and knockers.

"So?"

"I like the way you think."

_**Sue, District Six **_

Judging by Harina's furious pacing, she and that creep from District Four- Morgan- have run out of food. He's probably out searching for some right now as I hang motionless in the tree. She's completely unaware of my presense, just like everyone else probably is. For the past day, I've been trying to figure out a way to kill her, or at the very least move without being noticed.

Thus far, I've got nothing.

As I continue laying in the merciless artificial sun's temperature, I wonder if Dryad's still watching me now. Right now, I just pray she isn't at that orphanage; that's in my nightmares. She deserves much better than that orphanage has to offer- she deserves me winning so we'll never be hungry or thirsty or cold again. We'll have everything, so I've got to make it.

From the corner of my eye, I detect motion. Every muscle in my body tightens as I look over to the source, daring to move only my eyes. Much to my shock, I'm not the only tribute that's taken to the trees- the girl from District Five has been suspended for who knows how long herself. Her eyes bore into mine, full of the fire of ambition. I'm not the only the tribute who has someone or something to win for, obviously, and she's definatley a large threat. Just from what I saw in the training room, she's brilliant.

She's surrvived this long as well, after all. She's got to be around for some reason or another.

I mouth to her subtly, so Harina can't see: _Allies, or are you going to kill me? _

Even through the fading twilight that comes so soon, she mouths back perfectly cleary to me: _Perhaps both._

_**Lukas' P. O. V. **_

"The Voices saved your life, it wasn't me."

One thing is for sure: Archie is one crazy lady. Now, she is pretty darn good looking, but none the less, she doesn't have all the cards in the stack. Her little ally, Dani- she's sure sweet. She found some leaves to heal up my wounds pretty good, and now we're all sittin' 'round a campfire. We keep the glow dim, but it's mighty cold out for two nice girls who saved my skin from death.

"I thank God for the voices, then," I whisper in her ear. She smiles through the dim embers' glow.

"Archie...Lukas..." Dani whispers, her voice trembling and tear-filled, as though she'd just woken from a mighty nightmare, "are...are you guys still there?"

"Of course, honey," I soothe softly through the black, reaching and pulling her into my lap warmly, "we're here for you."

"You...you're going to die. And so am I," she whimpers.

"Not today we're not..." I whisper. Somehow, she reminds me of Emma, and of the little tune she'd sing me when we were camping and I'd get spooked by the shadows on the wall.

Holding Dani close, I begin to sing softly.

"_Deep in the meadow, _

_Under the willow.." _


	18. Day Six, Part One

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 18

**_Author Note:_ ***Looks at last time updated.*

...O.O.

* * *

**_Dani's P. O. V. _**

When my eyes flutter open once more, Archie and I are both curled up to each of Lukas' sides.

She actually looks peaceful for once- it's a nice change of pace. Her face is relieved of all tension, and Lukas is dozing lightly beside her in addition. It's a cute sight to see, and it reminds me of how Daddy and I used to be. Smiling to myself, I slowly slip away from them and decide to go find some food. I'm searching the forest floor when a bone-shattered shriek echos across the arena, making my face drain and my body freeze in utter horror. More screams just as desperate rock the entire floor, it seems, but they soon evolve into sobbing...the choking sounds...then a shriek that's too young to be hers.

_A baby's cry. _

I can't help but start running toward the sound. I'm frozen in place from horror, however, when the sound of something sharp plunges into something wet and wet. The baby's shrieking comes to an end all too quickly, and one last Earth-shattering scream sends the end of the early morning commotion. Moments later, a tribute covered in blood emerges from the underbrush. He has no clothes on, but I think he's from District Four. I merely stare in horror as he turns to me, his sword and his torso coated in fresh blood.

"Welcome to the Games," he grins wickedly.

With that, he jabs his weapon at my frozen form. I barley have time to throw up my arms and throw my knife at what I hope is his chest.

**_BOOM! _**

* * *

**_Archie's P. O. V. _**

_Dani...Dani...Dani..._

The Voices are insistent on chanting her name, so I open my eyes to touch her and make sure she's still asleep. But she's not. I gasp as loudly as I can and am about to tell Lukas when I hear a sob and a few loud screams.

_Death! You have to stop the death! _

I jump to my feet and run toward the sound, trying to surpress the Voices for a moment. I see Dani laying motionless over a naked boy...

Did she really just lose her virginity?

Then I notice all of the blood coated her and the boy. I can hardly breathe as I grab her, pulling her to her feet and pressing my ear frantically to her flat chest. I start to cry when I feel her heart beating heavilly and quickly, especially when I realize the cannon went of. A big _sword _is just as bloody to the side near the boy, and there's a big wound Dani's back, but she's alive.

That's when the Voices scream, _KILL HER! _

"No!" I gasp out, growling at them and clawing at my temples, "no, I would never!"

When I let go, Dani falls to the ground. Her eyes flutter open and she stares at the boy's body while sobbing all over again. I stare at the red knife in her end and think back to my mother killing my father. She always she loved him, and that's why she murdered him. I really, really love Dani, and I really love Lukas. Does that mean I have to murder them, too?

"Archie..." Dani gasps as she suddenly stares at me, "Archie, look out!"

I whirl around just as something sinks into my shoulder. My mouth is open as a blonde girl stares at me with tears in her eyes. She's from District Six...and she just murdered me. Maybe she loved _me_...

As I fall to the ground, I smile.

_I was actually loved..._

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

**_Sue's P. O. V. _**

It sucks. Oh, God it really sucks.

The little girl is sobbing her heart out as she looks at the dead bodies on either side of her. She's reminds me too much of Dryad- I could never, _ever _kill her. But I can't save her if I'm going to go home to Dryad; I consider walking away, but I hate to see her sobbing.

"Sweetie..." I say softly, "sweetie, do you have any allies?"

She nods weakly and cowers away from me. I look around- there's nobody as far as I can tell. That's when I see the two gruesome bodies of a premature baby and a untended birthing mother to the side, just beside the little girl. My stomach rolls and I know I can't leave her to see how gruesome it really is here in the Games.

"Come on...we'll find them," I offer my hand.

She shrinks away, but when I walking, she slowly begins to follow.

* * *

_**Harina's P. O. V. **_

I lost my 'ally', but he led me to where the Dostrict Seven boy is.

He's fast asleep and would be an 'angel'...too bad I'm about to booody his wings. I move to rip out his heart, but he's a good actor in the regard he's awake. Before I can retailate, he's grabbed my knife and twisted it out of my grip.

"Ya killed 'em!" Aww, now the baby's going to cry.

"Sure I did. Now shut the fuck up so I can do the same to you."

In an instant I've whipped out another knife and have thrown it at his chest. It sinks in, and while he's dying, I hear cautious footfall. I whirl around when I see the District Six girl and the District Twelve runt; perfect. I'll take down them and the little District Five brat, and I'll go down in history. I ready a knife, but something sinks sharply into my back. I groan and curse at myself of my idiotic lack of concentration as I'm brought to my knees by his force.

"Mama said to never kill..." District Seven guy mumbles, "I am truly sorry, Mama."

He's not the only actor in the arena, however, and I've slitted some of his throat with one smooth whirl. Of course it rips up my lower back and sticks the blade in deeper, but he's the first to collaspe. I tower over him striked for the kill, but that's when a small, wet knife cuts the back of my throat. I fall forward instantly from shock and pain, rolling forward and managing to kick the runt in the jaw.

"Attention, tributes!"

_Shit. _


	19. Day Six, Part Two

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 19

**_Lukas' P. O. V. _**

I can hardly see from the red flashes of pain.

I grip the grass with my big, sweaty hands and try to pay attention to what the Gamemaker has t' say. It can't be good news- it never is. But maybe it's a sponosr gift of some sort, or somerthing t' help me win. It's nice to think, at least, that maybe those high-class Capital people would like me enough to make me win. They probably don't, though, so it makes it real hard to try and fight down the pain long enough to understand.

"The Games are getting quite intense, as you all know," the Gamemaker purrs out, "so, to spice things to up, we have decided the wonderful of Capital will vote one of you out. Everybody likes an odd number, as you know. Try to kill each other and we blow you sky high. I believe we have reached an understanding, yes?"

Silence is the only response he gets from any of us, even from loud-mouth Harina for once. I look up with tears mixing in with the blood dripping down my face to Dani and Archie; they are my first real friends since Emma, and now they might die. It's real heartbreaking, and I can only hope the crowd adores Archie insanity like I do and have fallen in love with the need to protect lil Dani like me.

If I die...well, so be it. But even I know that Harina deserves it lots more than do.

I can really only pray the Capitalites see it like I do...

..._Probably not. _

That's when a loud screech from their microphone sends us all to coverin' our ears, and a new voice gasps. I reconize it almost instantly- he's that main sponsor for the Games, Kyron Loelease. He seemed nice enough for his interviews and all, but he's just another Capitalite. He sounds frantic, so I know I gotta listen real good right now despite my agony.

"Tributes," he's certainly out of breath, "the forcefield is going down as I speak. You have about an hour to find and escape it, so damn it, _run_."

A loud gunshot and the sound of something wet splattering finally sends Dani over the edge. As she pukes into the bushes, the microphone in the Capital is grabbed and the head Gamemakers snarls, "Try if you will, tributes, but your deaths will be much more gruesome than his."

Their connection goes dead only then.

I stare up Archie, who's clutching Dani as she keeps dry-heavin'. Harina is on the ground, practically motionless. Her rage is quite apparent, so I decide to crawl over to my friends.

"Why have to get outta here," I whisper.

"The Voices say we can't," Archie whispers, "we can't..."

I feel incredibley drained as I turn back to Harina. Maybe I should just die now if I can- at least she'll be the one to pay. That's, of course, when I realize that she's already done made a break for it.

_Well darn._

* * *

**_Mazie's P. O. V. _**

I'm staring at the forcefield as the announcement goes off.

I managed to find it quite some time ago, and it proved as the perfect hidden haven for me. I've been surrviving, but now it turns out they'll kill one of us. The Capital doesn't tend to bluff, either, so it's do or die in this kind of situation. It would bring shame to my family- it'd mostly break their hearts- but what's more important? It's either my survival or their longer happiness until my death.

The first naturally sounds more appealing.

I look around quickly when I hear a branch snap behind me, _I've been discovered by a mutt. _

But no, that would be too easy.

"If isn't the little redhead," Harina from District Two's voice is unmistakably high and purr-filled constantly, "aren't you just the little smartie of Panem?"

"You want to escape the arena to bring honor to your District," I say, gazing out at whatever real world there is that lies beyond the forcefield, "that's honorable among your kind, but not to mind."

She snorts, "Please, bitch. You just want to save your own ass."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," I muse, "if you leave, you had better leave now."

"What's it to you? Like I'd trust a scrawny ass whore like you..." she snorts, and I merely shrug.

"To question my knowledge is at your fault."

Even as I slip into the forcefield with my back still turned, I feel her deadly glare. There is little doubt she is contemplating on what to do with me- to kill or not to kill, that is the question. But the nature in her people runs in their blood and is certainly to come in all future situations. Her shadow passes over me, her weapon slicing my shoulder deeply as she sails past me to her safety.

Watching her fry like fish on a skillet will never leave my memories.

Sighing out and letting it come out shaky, I creep away from the weak spot in the forcefield. The Capital wouldn't bluff, but they did lie. It was always active, and I could leave now if I wanted to. But now District Two is no longer a threat, and if I can outthink her, I'm positive I can outsmart the Capital.

I _am _going to win.

* * *

_**Sue's P. O. V. **_

Dani cries as Archie and I sit down with her, gripping her close.

"Shh, honey..." I croon, "baby, I guarantee they love you. You're perfectly safe."

She looks at me with big, watery eyes that show innocence that reminds me too much of my own little sister. She whispers, "Do you...do you p-pro-promise?"

"Promise," I coax and stroke her hair.

"The Voices don't think that..." Archie whispers in my ear, but I merely shake my head and shush her by covering Dani's ears as she slowly drifts to sleep.

Lukas comes over and begins to stroke her hair, "We're gonna get her outta here, girls. I know it."


	20. Day Six, Part Three

The Second Annual Hunger Games: The Cost of Life 20

**_Dani's P. O. V. _**

We've been for about an hour, and I think we've finally found the force field. The big problem, though, is that it's way too dark for us to be able to find the weak spot.

The anthem begins to blare somewhere in the middle of our searching, and my jaw drops open when I see the newly fallen tributes. Harina, from District Two, is now out of _her _Games. That leaves on Sue, Lukas, Archie, Mazie...and me. I've actually made it to the final five. I'm sure Daddy is really proud of me, even though we're stopped now. My new big problem is that I can't possibly win against the others; they're much older and experienced. But I know I've got to try, and I can't just give up now.

I'm too close to the finish.

Suddenly, Lukas screams out. His face twists in agony as he turns his upper torso, his eyes horrified as he stares at the blood pouring down the length of his back. He begins to stumble forward, and it's all I can do to catch him enough so he doesn't topple of the edge. I stare in just as much as horror at Archie and Sue, wondering who could've possible done this to sweet, lovable Lukas. He took care of us all, and he's the kindest and has even become my best friend in two days.

_Now he's going to die. _

They seem just as surprised as both of their hands go forward, as if to catch us. Sue's fingertips barely brush mine...

But Archie shoves me backwards.

All I can do is scream as I plummet with Lukas to the force field. Electricity shatters me on the inside as I cry out, my vision all red as I continue to clutch Lukas' hand. My mouth opens for my final words, but they feel with blood before I can speak.

_I'm so sorry, Daddy. _

* * *

**_Mazie's P. O. V. _**

I keep my solemn face hidden as the District Six girl and the crazy one stare at where their friends once stood.

As I predicted, the District Six girl snaps around and barks angerily at the other, "You killed them, you bitch! _You killed a fucking twelve year old_!"

The District Eight girl's face twists as she clenchs her bloody fists together, "The Voices told me too, _bitch_! I can't ignore the Voices, no matter how hard I try!"

The other lunges on her, knocking off her feet. They're moving away from the edge, so I really have no choice other than to climb in a tree and tie a vine together in a secure loop. As they wrestle around, kicking and screaming, I lower my makeshift noose and swing it forward with a flick of my wrist. It manages to snag around the crazy one's neck, and I yank up with my all. It sends me toppling off my hiding place, but it shoots her up at an unnatural angle. There's a sickening snap, and a final scream of bloodied agony.

**_BOOM! _**

I'm breathless on the ground, the wind knocked completely out of me by my harsh fall. I can't see her through the colors dancing in my vision, but I imagine the District Six girl in as much horror as she was by the other two's deaths. I know there's relief in that shock, though- she hasn't had to kill anyone these entire Games. She is not a murderer, but in order to win, she will have to kill me.

I _am_ a murderer.

Her footfall is rapid away from me, but I'll accept that for today. I need time to regain my bearings, to make a plan for her demise. It's something I don't want to plan, but I know I'm going to. It will mean finally going home; the memories shall plague me, but I'll be where I've always belonged. Mother won't have to be strict with food any long, Father can joke around to his hearts contend, and Grandmother can have joy out of her last years of last.

I will be broken.

I will be alive.

* * *

**_Sue's P. O. V. _**

At first I thought it had to be Archie who murdered Lukas and Dani, but now I _know _it was the District Five girl.

She's been very unnoticeable the entire Games- even I know that. But so have I, but that's come to an end just like this fateful day. We are the last two left in the arena, and our final battle is coming all too fast for my preference. I'm so close to my Victory, to returning to Dryad and everything being better for both of us forever.

Well, at least for her.

But that means I'll have to kill her. Of course I don't want to do that, for Dryad to have to _see..._

I suppose my promise will have to outweigh my humanity.

* * *

**_Author Note:_** DUN DUN DUN! The final two! :O.

_Death List:_

Vince, District Five: He was orginally meant to be a bloodbath, and he was not suited for winning. Besides, he _wanted_ to die.

Raisan, District Twelve- He was also a bloodbath, even though I feel bad for his mom

Chastin, District One- Come _on, _he was a total pushover *_*

Samuel, District Ten- I really loved his good heart and how he loved Mai, but he was a little too much like Katniss, but he wouldn't kill.

Alfred, District Three- I loved the charector idea, but the romance between he and Jeskika was kind of chiche...:/

Jeskika, District Three- Same with Alfred...:(

Jaimsa, District Six- He was my tribute, and more written for the bloodbath.

Marlina, District Four- She was such a cute little sweetheart T.T But she was in pain at home...it would have been cruel to let her win

Zachary, District Eleven- This kid had a great heart and guts, but he WAS a bloodbath charector

Leo, District Eight- I do believe his creater forgot about him...and he wasn't a very useable charector.

Olivia, District Eight- She didn't have what it took to live without pretection, and considering she was pretty ignored otherwise...she wouldn't have had a chance anyway.

Juno, District Eleven- I liked this charector. I really did...but her plot was ended and I didn't know where to go with her..

Jasmine, District One- Again, liked this charector. But she was arrogent, in over her head, and a little unrealistic for a thirteen year old.

Althea, District Nine- Honestly? Another one of my favorite tributes. She was a fellow written and very unique, but since her snake bite wound was killing her otherwise, letting her live any longer would have been tortorous.

Shane, District Two- Once again, one of my favorites. He was the best fighter in that arena and viciously without emotion; writing with him was beautiful.

Nick, District Nine- He was adorable and sweet, but he was only twelve and not a fighter. I loved him, but I had to let him go.

Morgan, District Four- A _total _pushover, but a very deadly one. I aplogize for him not dying like his creator requested, but Dandelion couldn't have that.

Archie, District Eight- Loved, loved, loved her. Didn't want to see her go, but I had too...she will be missed and loved. P.S. I forgot that she already died, so let's just say she lived because I am horrible author...x.x.

Lukas, District Seven- One of my favorites. But he's now with Emma, and I decided that would be kindest, bless his heart.

Dandelion, District Twelve- My baby...*.*. She had a pure heart and managed a murder, but she was my tribute and she couldn't win against Mazie...

**_R.I.P. Little Ones. _**


	21. Day Seven: The Finale

The Second Annual Hunger Games Finale

**Author Note: **DUN DUN DUN, this is the END! :O. Thanks to anybody who stuck with me in this drawn-out story for updates, I love you all! :)

* * *

**_Nobody's P. O. V. _**

Two girls were left in the arena, and that was plenty of reason for the Capitalites to celebrate a pending "cat fight".

Kyrone Loelease knew that his plan had to be executed soon. He was most inspired by Annaleise Garcia, the Victor of the First Annual Hunger Games, for what he was preparing to do. His original plan wouldn't be executed until much later; he realized his faults with it by the mistakes of that year's tributes. He knew it would be risky as it was, but if nobody really found out, there would be no harm done.

He didn't care if it got him killed.

He watched as the two girls prepped for their own deaths. The District Six girl was whispering to the cameras, telling her sister how much she loved her while the District Five girl spoke to her family. Both of them had pure hearts- anybody with un-blind eyes could see it- but one of them would die. It was just how the Games were and were forever set up to work, and there was not much Kyrone could do to stop it at this point. It was a haunting, chilling reality for him, but all he could do is help how he could. It didn't directly defy the Capital, at least, which gave him peace at any mind still attached to his city/work/home.

"You realize you can't save them both," Annaleise spoke from where she was forced to sit between he and Fergeous Jackzag on this last day of the Games. The cameras were more focused elsewhere and the microphones were muted, giving them a brief pocket of time to speak without fear of broadcast.

"Not this year," Kyrone replied simply, solemnly.

She merely shook her head, "You'll be killed by them or you'll have to commit suicide. That'll be mercy on yourself."

"I am aware." His voice was hollow, flat against the delighted cries of his fellow citizens.

"You seem to be just as broken as I am," she mused, "is there a reason for it, or is this another act?"

He looked to her with eyes that reflected years of resentment, struggle, of disbelief. She stared back quietly, thinking only of those she'd saved herself because of her fellow tributes in the Games. Fergeous returned from his mingling break sipping champagne and already placing his bets and sharing them with the two of his fellow commentators, unaware of their conversation or the pain in their eyes. Annaleise turned back to the microphone, clicking the unmute button and waiting for it to buzz to life fully.

"...I would've saved you, too."

Something about having that kind of acceptance from a broken Victor made his decision official.

* * *

**_Sue's P. O. V. _**

"Be brave, little one," I whisper to wherever my sister is watching from as the arena darkens.

_This is the beginning of the end. _

I heard that line in a movie once; It _is _fitting for now. Nervously, I spin my knife around in one of my scarred hands. I'm going to have to kill a girl one year younger than me for a sibling who depends on me fully. She may or may not even still be away from the orphanage- I pray to God it's not true, but everybody knows about us by now. It was a result of my own stupidity and I'm bound not to make the same mistake that costs her on this day. As I walk forward toward the Cornucopia, I comb through my memories for any final things I could say before this final clash.

"Jonah, if you're listening..." I finally mutter to my older brother, wherever he may be in this world after leaving us, "take care of her or sleeping will give you hell."

* * *

**_Mazie's P. O. V._**

I'm tucked under the wing of the statue that is the Cornucopia. This is this place the final battle took place last year, and I am positive that the District Six girl will meet me here.

We seem to think alike in some ways, at least.

Sure enough, she appears. Of all the millions of eyes that are watching from around Panem, I only care about hers. She's got an innocent heart, she's been through more struggles than I. I am unsure if it would be better to let her return to that little girl she calls her sister, or if I should kill her quickly out of mercy and bring my family a life of luxury and happiness. She stands still, not showing me any signs of what she is planning herself, and I remain the same. The time ticks on for several minutes, each of contemplating and finishing our own inner battles and sins.

She eventually begins to run toward me, inspiring me to do the same.

My own knife sinks into her stomach about the same time her nicks my neck, I spin around quickly the second our weapons hit, driving in my knife deeper and swinging both of my knees up. I can nearly see the tip of my knife through her back as she cries out in agony, one hand flying back and yanking me forward by my hair. Her fading strength is not enough to knock me forward, though, and I grab her wrist and twist it. She makes a dying-animal type of sound, squirming and kicking furiously.

"Dryad, don't watch!" she wails.

"I don't like doing this..." I grunt, getting off of her briefly and making my way to what remains of the supplies.

* * *

**_Sue's P. O. V. _**

"Dryad, don't watch!"

That's the last sentence I can manage to say as she walks away form me. She is going to leave me to bleed out, but from what I watched her to Archie, it doesn't surprise me. She is a killer, made for Victory far before any of us were Reaped. I'm glad I thought ahead to say my final goodbyes- I can't breathe anymore. Blood and vile creep up my throat as I make another sound, one I can't describe.

She returns to me, rolling me onto my back. I can't really make out what she's doing, but I know she's placed something on my shirt and pulled me to my feet. She even pulls along my practically dead weight body behind the Cornucopia, stopping briefly before throwing me onto a pile of what appears to be dirt. Her form falls beside mine and she whispers out something before light overcomes me.

* * *

**_Mazie's P. O. V. _**

"I love you, Daddy."

I'm flung to the side by a force that's not hers. It was my own trap- I knew this would happen, but I didn't know I'd survive it all. The theory was to murder us both quickly, but it left me without parts of my body instead. I can hardly talk and trying will flood me with my own blood, but the quicker this ends the better.

"Mom...you can have another baby now. Don't...don't let them...take..." I give up; She'll know what I mean. "Grandma...I love you...you fo...forever...stay...str-stron..."

The blood overcomes my vision and throat; I gag twice, then finally shove the knife into my own chest.

* * *

**_Annaleise's P. O. V. _**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you the Victor of the Second Annual Hunger Games: Sue Maryfeild!"

"Barely," I retort quietly as I watch their bloody, separated forms in the heart of the arena. Mazie Copper knew she was as good as dead either way, so she did a rebellious pity-call on both of them and blew them up with her own landmine.

It was a clever thing.

The helicopter comes down and scoops up what remains of Sue Maryfield- she's probably dead, but they'll bring her back for her Victory. I can imagine her sitting beside me even now, going through what I have endured in the past year and will for the rest of my life. I highly doubt she will be able to handle it like I have, but she has something to go back to.

She's already in better shape than I.


	22. What's Going On at Home, Edition Two

The Second Annual Hunger Games 22

**_In District Two _**

"I can't believe she died..." Claire whispered as she clutched her older sister's hand.

"I can." Nicole replied hollowly. Both siblings stood numbly over her grave, the air cold and unforgiving for the last time before it gave way to the warmer summer weather.

"At least...at least she saved you..." the fourteen year old whispered.

"Yes," the older merely placed a single white rose on Harina's grave, "at least."

* * *

**_In District Four _**

Most families who lost one of their own to the Games mourned. For Morgan Hattie's two little siblings, it was nothing but relief to have him dead.

Since he was killed, Rose and Tommy finally had their chance to go to an adoption home. It wasn't that cruel, either, so first the first time in their young lives, they were happy. Both of them still to pray they wouldn't be Reaped, of course, but at least they were fed regulary and felt truly safe.

"You said everybody changes..." Rose spoke quietly as she stood over her older brother's burial place, "well, that didn't apply to just you."

With that, she stabbed a knife into the ground above where his corspe laid before retreating to her waiting younger brother.

* * *

**_In District Five_**

"She made it to the final two..." Out of the three members of Mazie's family, her father was taking her death the hardest.

"Indeed she did," her mother spoke quietly, "and now she's in a much better place than this one."

Her grandmother didn't speak, but she laid the **Welcome **scarf she knitted herself in front of the tombstone before wrapping it around. It rested just under her name, masking what age she died against the lukewarm air.

"She went home," the old woman commented softly, looking to the sky, "and I look forward to joining her soon."

* * *

_**In District Seven **_

Daminan and Randolph stood shoulder to shoulder, both not really sure what to feel about the loss of the girl they both loved.

The truth had come out eventually, of course, just like it always does. Neither of them liked being played, aware or not, but their rivalry was something that was fading. After all, they'd both been killed inside by a ruthless slut. It was something in common that they shared in their shattered hearts, and it was slowly piecing together a friendship.

"Sorry punching you, man," Daminan whispered to the other, earning himself a single nod and a pat on the back.

High above them, two angles were playing. A young blonde girl shrieked with giggles as her best friend grabbed her waist gently, pulling her onto a cloud and cuddling close. His smile was even wider, his face cleared of the long-embedded pain and replaced with now internal joy.

"You're the best, Lukas," she cooed in her equally southern accent.

"Naw, I reckon that would be you, Emma," he smiled. Finally, things had worked out for him, even better than they should have.

Not that he minded.

* * *

**_In District Nine_**

"Your parents were never there, little guy," Althea's father murmured as he knelt in front of the twelve-year-old's grave, "so I thought I'd give you some attention. You deserved to be honored."

There was, of course, no answer, The man at come alone to sit in front of a dead little boy's grave, one that was right beside his own daughter's. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he gazed at the two dead tributes of District Nine, both of them lost and without the attention they needed and desired all of their lives.

He wished he could reverse time right then and fix the mistakes he'd made.

But of course he couldn't.

"You two were both wonderful," he whispered, setting down a red rose on each of their graves, "enjoy all of the attention you're getting upstairs. God knows you deserve it."

* * *

**_In District Ten_**

"I didn't kill you, but I might as well have."

Archie's mother was completely alone in the world and she knew was. Her daughter had gone crazy from her own actions, and because she wasn't a better parent, she was killed. If she had made her feel safe and loved, maybe it wouldn't have happened. She wanted to apologize but she couldn't as she was. And with that in mind, she walked to the cluster of trees nearby and wrapped a noose around her neck.

"You died because of me," the woman told the grave, "so I'll die because of you like you."

With those words being her last, she let go of the rope and listening to her neck snap.

* * *

**_In District Twelve _**

Dani's grave was not mourned by her father.

It was accompanied by his.

"They look so lonely," she whispered from where she was sitting on her father's lap in Heaven, "but we're all together: Mommy, Rose, Me, and You."

"Just like we are here," her twin smiled from their mother's lap, squeezing her sister's hand.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_ I decided to just do those tributes' families reactions to the last seven to die since I already did the other tributes' and Sue won. The last chapter will be coming soon to an Internet near you. :)


End file.
